Maken Blade: are you lucky?
by Artzilla406
Summary: the undead, 52 creatures that represents every living animal in the animal kingdom, only 4 riders of four suits can stop them... but they are not 4 people, just two, and lets see if there luck can take them though a high school with girls that has superpowers and armor to match it.
1. card 1

At the gates there was shuffling noise as then came in is two guts, the first one who shuffling some cards, average teen with dirty blonde hair, a vest over a white dress with tailing shirt, black pants and a red bowtie. The second guy is mint hair color of a low ponytail, yellow eyes, he wear a silver and lack part shirt, blue pants, black and grey shoes as he pull out a card out of nowhere and look at it.

?: (sigh and smile) what a beautiful day, (turn the guy) you know what a beautiful day oswald?

Oswald: new opertuneatys? New people to meet? that what it is Thomas?

Thomas: sure is, bro of mine, but do you think these undead creeps ever gonna catch a break?

Oswald: no different since we've been taking care of them for over pass some years even middle school.

Thomas: yep, since this high school is Tenbi Academy a private prep high school, that recently converted from all-girls and those who wield crafted weapons known as Maken.

Oswald: ah' wasn't born yesterday

Thomas: well better set your deck of cards ready buddy , cuz we have a hunch it be wild for our cards. (he smile as oswald chuckle a bit)

Oswald: lets see what hand we should face today?

The dealer start shuffling like crazy making shuffle tricks as he smiles, then he draw out four cards that showed… all four Aces.

Oswald: hmm, four of a kind.

Thomas: seems that way.

Oswald: guess we'll meet someone beyond our luck.

Thomas: hey bro look!

They see beautiful girl who has waist-length purple hair that she usually keeps her hair held up in a single ponytail by a red ribbon while the rest of her hair would fall into her face in several bangs and light blue eyes and wearing a female school uniform.

Next to her is boy who have brown hair that is shaved close on the sides and forms a crown in the back. He originally wore glasses and green eyes along a male school uniform.

Oswald: what did I tell ya, beyond our luck.

Thomas: better safe then sorry.

Oswald: yeah, (they ran up the two) Haruko! Takeru! Long time no see!

Haruko: oh~ oswald! Thomas! How wonderful to see you two again!

Takeru: hey os! Hey tom! I guess you made in too huh?

Oswald: yep, how lucky we are to be in the same school.

Thomas: we can tell your excited and lucky huh?

Takeru: yeah, is a dream come true , of all girl school and more!

Then a washing pane landed on Takeru's head leaving a lump on his head.

Takeru: OW!

Thomas: on second thought, scratch back of the luck you have takeru. Seem you still haven't change a bit, don't you think so Os?

Oswald: sure do bro, he's more of a pair in a poker game.

Then haruko hugged Oswald.

Oswald: my, my, you grown much since the last time we met as kids.

Haruko: yep, I see your still lucky as always Ossy.

Oswald: what can i say? It happen to me and you do look beautiful as i remember.

Haruko: oh stop. (giggle)

Oswald: so you been telling him his first day here? 

Haruko: of course, we have the martial arts tournament.

Oswald: you don't say.

Takeru: have you guys heard the rumors?

Oswald and Thomas: what rumors?

Takeru: you know, about the armored dudes.

Thomas: armored dudes? I think i heard of them.

Oswald: me too, what about them?

Takeru: some say around japan there like four of them.

Haruko: using cards as weapons and some sort but no one never know who are they.

Oswald: I see.

Then a jingle was heard.

Speaker: attention students, student leadership and welcoming members, please report your deinaiton area, thank you!

Oswald: well that's our que. (grabs Takeru) come on dude.

Haruko: well I better get going, i'm the vice president of the leadership community, the welcoming serumony is at the gym, so you three probably head straight their, bye!

Takeru: wait haru.

Haruko: oh and guys, I hope you enjoy your time in tenbi.

Owsald: we will, meet you there later!

Then they see the girls walking by.

Takeru: i'm completely _surrounded girls,_ (smile of joy) _I love it here_. (Oswald flick his head) ow!

Oswald: dude stop pervy daydream here.

Thomas: let's try to find the gym.

They start to walk around walking past the girls.

takeru: you got to admit you two, is really a gold mime here.

Oswald: how is?

Takeru: being in middle school like hell of a prison with bunch of dudes and not enough babes.

Oswald: you cannot be serious man.

Takeru: oh i'am! And now it just you two and I, in here with the most paradise ever!

Thomas: dude in every time you peep on woman's changing or bathing you get killed.

Oswald: is part of your bad luck.

Takeru: when you two around! it worst luck! And please tell me you two gonna do what I think you gonna do?

Oswald: (Smirk) you know us to well tak

Thomas: (smirk) and beside where's the fun in that?

Takeru: (anime tears) i'm going to die.

then they 3 girl in school uniform , a beautiful and slender young girl with long blonde hair styled into twin-tails and green eyes., light blue hair girl with a ponytail and another girl has short red hair and purple eyes. She wears a pair of purple fingerless gloves and she is normally seen with a small bandage on across her nose.

Blond twin tails: to follow your path, you must first expose your soul into the blazing sun !

Light blue hair girl: the children of the sun's path...

Red hair girl: and carve to the heavens!

Then the area turn red.

Takeru: what's going on?!

Oswald: seem first time in school, and a battle.

Thomas: curious to see what they can do, let's find out.

Takeru: h-hey wait!

as they drag him as to watch the battle as the two girl begin with flowers behind their back, the blue hair girl using a sword to smash the ground of electric waves toward her however, the short red hair girl jump over then her legs gear up a boot like, they both charged in to each other but they missed but begin the fight as the area turn back to normal.

Oswald: this blue hair girl have a sword with some element.

Thomas: and the other girl, she looks like a fighter with a gear up kick too.

Takeru: I got to be dreaming now, what ever is happening I like it.

Then a bucket fell out of nowhere hit his head.

Takeru: seriously?! (turn at Oswald and Thomas)

Oswald: hey, you know what my luck can do to perverted people.

Takeru: can your luck ever take a break?

Oswald: i'm not controlling it, it just, happen by itself.

Takeru: oh come on!

Blue hair girl: if I win this battle, you have to return to me immediately!

Red hair girl: and when I win, you promise me to never mention it again!

Blue hair girl: I can only imagine how munch it suffer you!

Red hair girl: of course he is, he's mine! (charged in)

Blue hair girl: go find your own man you whore!

Red hair girl kick but the blue hair girl swing her sword, two attack collide till they heard laughing as they turn to see the blond twin tails girl watching while upside down on the tree branch.

Oswald: (cover his eyes) on my lord!

Thomas: (cover his eyes as well) seriously? Can she not tell what she doing!?

Takeru looked only for a random rock hit him in the forehand to knock him out.

Then an odd voice speak to her.

?: are you sure you'll letting them duel like that?

Yellow haired girl: yes.

Blond twin tails girl: they'll be fine, plus how can I not let them battle is so ridiculous.

As then takaru got up rubbing his head.

Takeru: excuse me!

She turn to see takeru but confuse of why Oswald and thomas covering their eyes.

Blonde twin tails girl: huh? three boys?

Then a small mini man float next to her, he have firey like hair, pipe smoker and wearing a red outfit.

Mini guy: don't you remember? This is a co-ed school now.

Blonde twin tails girl: oh yeah, I forgot, hey what's up and why you two covering your eyes ?

Takeru doing a sign language which she can read.

Blonde twin tails girl: (reading it) I see your panties?

Mini guy: that is the oldest line in the book.

Blonde twin tails girl: is this guy born form the last few decays?

Oswald: i'm hello there i'm Oswald and my brother here thomas.

Thomas: nice to meet you.

Blonde twin tails girl: uh nice to meet you? wait...

She realize her skirt down reveal her panties as she scream and put her skirt up as they see the fight as the blue hair girl's sword flying toward the blond twin tails girl as she about to move but the sword cut the tree branch as Oswald hurry to catch her.

Oswald: I got ya-

But the girl fall down at him make both of them in the ground but surprise as she accidentally kiss him by the lips, she blush as she got up cover he mouth.

Thomas: hello. (surprise)

Tiny guy: (next to her) are you okay?

Takeru: OH COME ON!

Oswald: (blush a bit) y-you okay? Sorry you almost got hurt there and t-the kiss too.

The blonde girl is now surprise of remember her first kiss as takeru blushes did saw a view of her panties  
Takeru: no way... white sky...

The blond twin tail girl: what did you say?

Takeru: huh? (didn't expect she heard it then she grab him by the shirt)

Blonde twin tails girl: a white sky huh? I will sent you to heaven if a white sky you really want see !(back her fist ready to hit him)

Oswald: excuse me, sorry of him, he's a pervert and me and Thomas are not so i'll be taking him and we'll head to the gym.

As she notice takeru's mark like on his left chest then Oswald grab takeru, he and Thomas took off to go to the gym as she stared at takeru and Oswald.

Blonde twin tails girl: look who I found, my mortal enemy oh yes. (she giggle) I've been searching for you for a long time.

Mini guy: what about the boy name Oswald? He seem interesting and along his brother.

Blonde twin tails girl: well, They have an unusual whatever they're hiding it depends.

**Timeksip**

The three have made it to the gym as they listen to the principal as has long dark pink hair that is kept in a high ponytail by a black ribbon and brown-orange eyes wearing a red of wearing a red suit.

Oswald: _hmm, so that how it is , the short red hair girl name Azuki Shinatsu and the blue hair girl name is Garrett Kinua, the __principal__ Minori Rokujou now told me what this school is best for, it getting interesting._

He then draw five cards… and two of them are jokers and two aces.

Oswald:_ oh my, this is unexpected lady luck._

Thomas: hmm a teddy bear, I found that cute for azuki, I wonder who come in for the dual.

blond twin tail girl: miss Rokujou!

as she got up and walk up to the dual ring.

?: I am Kodama Himegami, and I volunteer for this duel!

Haruko: why would she do that?

Takeru: hey it's tree girl.

Oswald: oh she fighting?

Thomas: this should be interesting.

Kodama: I would like to fight…

as she point at takeru, Oswald and Thomas.

Kodama: those 3 over there.

takeru: you wanna fight us?

Oswald and Thomas: (smile) okay.

Takeru: (turn at oswald and Thomas) ARE YOU TWO INSANE?!

Oswald: wanna bet on it tak?

Thomas: a deal we could, by showing her what we do.

Oswald: (grin) hehehe, well she want to fight you too not just us somehow.

Thomas: (smirk) So, there's no turning back of her offer.

They start dragging the boy to the stage.

Haruko: Himegami you cant fight them! takeru, Oswald and t- I mean takeru Ooyama, Oswald and Thomas Ouana are brand new student

Kodama: oh really? And how do you know there names?

Haruko: is be-

Oswald: old friends back then, is okay haru! We got this!

Thomas: you can bet on it!

Haruko's thought: I hope your right.

Oswald: well kodama right? Nice name but why you wanted to fight 3 of us?

Thomas: we me and my brother cant help not only your curiosu what we do but you seem like to target tak here not what he just did today but something expecting.

Oswald: hehehe, we tell by the deep look in your pretty emerald eye.

Kodama: SHUT UP!

Oswald: what? I thought perhaps a compliment, and I say let just calm down and talk like good friends.

kodma: (sigh) fine and but I know that guy behind you is nervous.

Thomas: yeah he never done stuff like this

takeru: look i'm sorry about before so i'm nervous.

kodama: listen to me , don't worry about eairler and try to relax , this match is only an excerise , tat's all is not like i'm pulling the stops on you.

Oswald: you see takeru, just like that.

Thomas: so chill.

takeru: yeah I guess your right.

Oswald: also kodama let make it interesting.

Kodama: what you have in mind?

Thomas: me and my brother, start us first, give it all you think is right, if we win we have some conditions for you to do.

Oswald: but if we lose you do whatever you want with takeru here, deal?

Kodama: (smile) deal.

Takeru: I KNEW YOUR DEALS ARE EVIL!

Oswald and Thomas: is not like to make a deal with the devil you know?

Takeru: YOU TWO ARE DEVILS!

Oswald and Thomas: (chuckle) thanks tak, wish of us good luck though.

Takeru: why me? (anime tears)

haruko sigh and facepalm.

Haruko: oh no, they done it. _I hope those tow know what there doing._

Thomas: so Os, who going first to fight her? Me or you?

Oswald. (showed the hand he drew) see for yourself.

Thomas: don't mind if I do. (he pull out the card)

to show two card of ace card.

Thomas: well I see.

Oswald: but which one we'll use at her?

Thomas pull out his cards and shuffle mixing them up.

Thomas: pick and see bro.

He drew a card then smiled.

Oswald: ah, the ace of spades, perfect choice.

Thomas: (smile) you know it.

Kodama:_ I know that mark on his chest, I'm sure of it, which means.._ (turn at glared at takeru) _he is the one i must defeat,_ (blush)_ was more, he saw my p__anties__._

Then she smirk chuckle as the mini guy appeared next to her.

Mini guy: what are you planning to do with them miss?

Kodama: why you concern ? Oh dont be , well two of them seem really dont want me to get near him , seem have no idea so after I'm done with them i wont kill him at least not yet along the two boys.

But what she didnt know thomas smile more seeing through of the mini guy next to her and then see her right hand become lightning dance to her fingers

Kodama: Ikajichi

Then came out another mini guy with yellow outfit and his hair spikying up.

Ikajichi: what's up? (crossing his arms)

Kodama: i've decided to blast him in the heart with a time delayed lightning ball. At the moment he have no resisted to elements, and before he know I hit him he against it, in a few days i'll be able to kill him by the shot of his heart.

Ikajichi: what about the two boys there? (looked at Oswald and Thomas)

Kodama: hmm, i'm cruiosu what they do, if deal them and then then takeru

Mini guy: but miss, if you release to munch energy you have Akaya Kodai after you and that will alarm the undead, it doesn't matter what clan he belong too! You don't have anything against him!

Kodama: how about you shut up? I already know that thanks ,it doesn't matter is because my blood, is restless.

She look at haruko.

Haruko:_ I know the look on her face means, she cant be serious , they don't have an elemtn or clearly a maken, even for a demonstration there no fear of the duel , please be sfe you three, even you the most Oswald, please._

Minori: this battle will last for 3 minute, begin!

Oswald: okay thomas (high five him) your up!

Thomas: you got it! (turn kodama) let's go! (smile)

kodama: alright.

she charged at him as he still smile as he easily doging her punches and kick, Thomas push and deflect her punches.

Haruko: what a rleeif, just fighting normally.

Azuki: man this is aqrful t-

But as everyone see Thomas do a kick which she quickly block but the force push her as she grunt of pain, then she his incoming fist as she try to block but pushing her as she grunt a bit more of his strength.

Kodama:_ this guy…_

Kodama's eyes wide of his foot almost touch her face she quickly duck and move and the dive kick as crush the ground to almost a crack.

Kodama: _ain't no pushover._

The girls and guys are awe and azuki grin of seeing it.

Oswald: he just Thomas.

Thomas: yep just me.

azuki: hmm, I wonder how he can fight?

Thomas: hey, hey kodama, i'm curious of what your maken is, hope your not planning on something too far of killing tak here.

Takeru: wait what?!

Kodama: how did you know that?

Oswald: while he is my partner in crime, he has the hearing and insights.

Thomas: and your two little friend matches and using sparky's help huh?

Mini guy: what the?

Oswald: lets say, I have my luck, and he has his sight.

Thomas: also here the spoiler shall I?

Oswald: go ahead.

Thomas: this school you and along everyone have their own maken.

Kodama: that's right, we do.

Oswald: but who said you all are the only one have their own maken.

As this shocked everyone as the two boy smile more.

Oswald and Thomas: we happen too have our own maken.

Kodama: I don't believe you.

Oswald: tag in?

Thomas: sure (high five him) but two on one.

Oswald: sure, double fun. (looked at kodama) okay Kodama, give us everything you got.

Kodama nodded and charges with a deadly glare frekaing out takeru.

takeru's thought: what the hell ?!

as he saw a mosnterous beast for some odd reason, kodama's right hand charged up a lighting ball toward the two brother. Oswald summon a sword like saber blade, two tip like merge as color gold, white and along the hilt black and white as the middle a disk like of cards around and Thomas's leg begin to gear up and ignite of flames shocking everyone but azuki and kodama recognize what Thomas did.

Azuki: _that gear..._

Kodama: _that fire..._

Oswald swift his sword to and Thomas's raised his leg to kick, their both hits causing kodama's lighting to get slice and push as wind blowing around the area as push kodama out of the ring and fall down.

Oswald: (twirl his sword and smile) well that's that, they didn't see this coming.

Thomas: (smile and his gear foot disappeared) you betcha!

Takeru: w-w-what?!

Oswald and thomas: (turn to the shock kodama) now do you believe us?

Kodama: h-h-how?

Oswald: what you mean?

Thomas: why so confuse? I mean some people have maken you know.

Kodama: I know that, but how did you get those maken?

Oswald and Thomas: we wont tell to someone who want to kill our friend , since you lose the bet a deal is a deal.

kodama: what condition you have?

Oswald: try to start over and whatever reason you have we know him very munch.

Thomas: and promise you be friend with us and takeru,(smile) even you can hurt him as munch you want.

Oswald:(smile) trust us, is way more better then giving him death wish.

Kodama: hmm, well a deals a deal.

Oswald: and I have to admit, you was pretty cool and give it all. (offer his hand to her) good job (he eye smile and grin happy)

Kodama: (blushes a little shake his hand) you too.

Thomas: I bet everyone of you like to know our maken.

Oswald: and azuki and kodama you see shock to see thoma's maken do that seem so very familiar to you two as well.

As everyone nodded, they stick there tongues out.

Oswald and Thomas: well, you all/y'all have to wait!

Everyone dropped anime style as the two boys laugh.

?: that was amazing Tommy!

As then a girl came tackle hug him, a very cute girl with light brown hair, brown eyes and a great figure and small twin tail on her top of her head.

Thomas: no way! Inaho your here too?! (Smile)

Oswald: hey Inaho look at you, y'all grown up now.

Thomas: good to see you kitty. (eye smile and grin)

Inaho: I miss you so much!

Takeru: wait inaho?!

Inaho: is nice to see you too takeru.

Thomas: wow, (petted her head) you look cuter as I remember.

That made the guys in shock.

Haruko: oswald, how you know her?

Oswald: yes I do, this is Inaho Kushiya, she an old friend back as childhood, hehehe, she like a little sister to me.

Haruko: I see.

Inaho: it was amazing tommy that what you did! I was worried that you might get hurt but you didn't and I'm so happy your okay and strong! (hug him more)

Thomas: (petted her head) cuz me and my bro's bet always have our ways.

Oswald:(look at the hand of the two ace and the two joker) hmm, guess the two wild cards are lucky after all.

Inaho: you got me worried tommy as for now on I'll protect you.

Thomas: oh really?

Inaho: yeah you are my fiance.

Make the guys shock and azuki felt jealous and anger somehow, then inaho kiss his cheek as he blush while chuckle with a smile.

Thomas: didn't know you be my fiance.

Azuki: (growling) _I don't know why I'm angry, but i'm going to kill her!_

As they heard a noise outside as 4 monsterous undead creature humaoind, a bat, locus, plant and deer.

Oswald: oh great, y'all must mosey along now, I got all four of them, thomas take care of everyone will ya?

Thomas: uh-uh, we have our deck and got two and you do, want's the point 4 aces as we are?

Oswald: okay then, let's go.

Thomas: indeed.

As they walk out of the gym.

Haruko: what are they doing?!

Oswald: we're going to defeat those undead outside.

Thomas: all of you stay put.

Oswald and thomas pulled out strange devices from nowhere, which everyone is confuse they follow and watch them exit outside.

Oswald: lets test there luck.

Thomas: by setting our cards out.

The undead turn to the two boys, they wrapped the belt around their waist beeping.

Oswald and Thomas: henshin!

They pull the right lever, as the symbol square flip, for Oswald an ace and Thomas a diamond.

**TURN UP!**

Then two cards of a beetle and stag beetle cards appeared in front of them

Oswald and Thomas: let's do this!

They charge though the cards to change into there armors suit, Oswald is now wearinG a dark blue suit with a silver chestplate armor and shoulder, red line ace symbol on his chest, yellow wrist band like, along silver pad on his forearms, silverk nee pad and legs and dark blue boots have silver parts too, his left side showing a bladed sword with attach card disk like, his helmet have a front blade that silver and red eyes. Thomas armor suit similar like Oswald's except is a red suit, diamond shoulder pads, a diamond symbol on his chest, his right side showing a gun shoulder on his thigh, his helmet mask show a stag beetle like and green eyes.

?: kamen rider, Blade.

?: kamen rider! Garren!

Everyone: WHAT?!

Blade: I take on the plant and deer.

Garren: then that leaves me with the bat and locus.

They draw out there weapons from there holsters, Blade pull out his sword while Garren draw out a gun, blade clashing his sword and fighting the plant and deer while garren kept blasting the bat and locus as everybody watching the fight.

Takeru: whoa, oswald and Thomas are those armored dudes from rumors!

Blade then pull his deck of cards around a circle of his disk then pull one out, the card he pull out is a lizard with a sword on the tail and the card is 2 of spades, he swiped it into his sword blade.

**SLASH!**

his sword glow as he run in speed while the plant and deer about to attack him but got slash by blade and with garren shooting the two undead and dodging and jump back he pull his cards down and pull one to show two cards as he swift it in his gun disk.

**UPPER! FIRE!**

As he run in and firey punch the locus and pull out another card to swift his gun disk.

**DROP! FIRE!**

As the two glow he throw glow to merge, he run as he front jump spin to do a double fire kick on the undead bat as exploded, as the two kamen rider pull out 2 cards, as the defeat undead become a new cards came toward them and caught it.

Blade: bad luck for you.

Garren: and our lucky day to us.

They turn to the everyone who's major shocked.

Blade: so guys... (put his sword to his right shoulder)

Garren: enjoy the show? (twirl his gun)

Takeru: uh….

Inaho charged in and tackle garren in a big hug. Blade pulled his driver and it flipped to change him back.

Oswald: hmm, well I guess th-(turn to see haruko in front as he chuckle) I guess there is a no of not hiding this too huh?

Haruko: oswald.

Oswald: yes?

Haruko: how long you and Thomas was those armor person?

Oswald: eh for long around middle school.

Garren remove his belt to turn back to Thomas.

Thomas: we've been dealing and hunting down undeads.

Haruko: (hugs oswald) don't scare me again.

Oswald: I know I worried you but I don't want you nor anyone get hurt or kill, is our job as kamen riders.

Haruko: just... don't get yourself killed.

Oswald: I'll bet on it.

Inaho:(pouted) you too tommy.

Thomas: don't worry inaho, i'm just making sure to promise to protect my girlfriend, I didn't forget our pinky promise. (eye smile and smiling)

Oswald: (smiles at him) lucky you.

Thomas: hey, your the most lucky one here, i'm just your partner in crime.

Oswald: true.

Inaho: (star eyes) you do remember our pinky promise!

Thomas: well I never forget it.

Inaho: yay!

Kodama looked at the two boys.

Kodama:_ so those two are the rumors, This should be interesting, especially that Oswald boy._

**Timeskip**

Haruko to Oswald's and Thomas's room door number 7.

Haruko: _I don't believe it that Oswald and thomas are those mysterious armor people.  
_  
as she came and knock on the door

Oswald: come in

as she enter to see Oswald, takeru, along inaho hugging Thomas who unpackied some food.

Oswald: haru, (smile) nice you to drop by.

Haruko: wait why inaho doing here?

Inaho: hey, I saw you earlier.

Thomas: since the principal who think inaho is my fiancé inaho stay with me, so i'm okay with it.

Haruko: (point at oswald and thomas) I came here cuz you two have a lot explaining to do.

Oswald: oh haru, no need to intense, we have our reason.

Haruko: that's not the point, I don't get why you keep this from me, you sh-

Oswald: haru, just because you have a job, doesn't mean you take it too seriously, I mean look at me and Thomas, we have a huge responsibility but we still ourselves, so you getting worked up meaning you don't wanna hang out like old time sake? I mean I get I should've told you but I don't wanted to lose someone who's very close to me.

Haruko: (sighed and hugs him) your lucky that your cute.

Oswald: so are you. (hugs her back)

Then another door kick to show kodama.

Oswald: (smile) hi kodama, nice kick.

Kodama: the bed rooms of 3 beds are nice, how did i not know it?

She see the shocked haruko.

Kodama: what's up haruko, your wondering what i'm doing here? (she nods) this room is ment to house three, so stuff came out i have to switch to this room.

Haruko: (frown) what kind of stuff?

Kodama: you know stuff, (looks away) like stuff stuff.

Oswald: (petted her head) i don't the more the merrier, and yes I'll explain everything of what me and thomas did as kamen rider.

Then they heard the door slammed, but they heard a rumble and the door burst open to show haruko with her stuff.

Oswald: awesome you too haru?

Haruko: yes, i have decide to move here as well.

Inaho: but this sweet can only house three people.

Thomas: well inaho can sleep with me.

Oswald: I wonder who'll sleep with me? Haru would you like to?

That made her blush.

Oswald: that'll be a yes.

Kodama somehow felt jealous and frown.

Kodama: Oswald, what's with the cards you were holding? During the duel?

Oswald: oh the card that me and along Thomas holding?

Kodama: yes.

Oswald then pull out five cards

Oswald: well you see the card decide of what luck you have or what will happen, let us explain as way about the undeads, as they were created 10,000 years ago by God in the form of a stone slab called the Stone of Sealing, to "kill" each other in a free-for-all battle royale known as the Battle Fight, with the winner granted a wish to alter the world.

Haurko: stone of sealing?

Thomas: was the prison that held in the Undead after the Human Undead's victory in the Battle Fight. It is addressed as the 'God of the Undead' as the Monolith itself is the creator of all of the Undead. During the first Battle Fight, the Monolith released the Undead and subsequently sealed them when they were defeated. During the present time, the stone was kept in Hiroshi Tennoji's possession in order to fulfill his nefarious plans, such as the creation of Kerberos. When Joker was declared as the winner of the second Battle Fight, the Monolith releases an innumerable amount of Darkroaches. The Darkroaches begin to carry out their objective of annihilating all life on the planet.

Takeru: what!? That's horrible!

Oswald: yes, The 52 Undead represented 52 different species and battled so they can wish for the species they represent to rule the Earth, while the Joker represented death. The losers would be sealed by the Stone itself. The winner of that battle was the Human Undead and the world has been populated by humans ever since. In the present, human archaeologists discover the sealed Undead and a maddened Hirose set them free by mistake. However, the new Battle Fight was a front for a sinister plot by BOARD's chairman. Among the Undeads, there are several specialized groups: the Category Aces, the Royal Club, and the Joker.

Kodama: what are those?

Oswald: BOARD, the organization higher-ups's motive was to unleash the sealed Undead Cards. .

Thomas: we have a history of them.

Oswald: Hiroshi Tennoji is the chairman of BOARD who intentionally set up the series of events in the fake Battle Fight and the creation of the Category Ace Kerberos, so that he could have his warped dream of a new world order with himself as its rule.

Haruko: I see, and the undead joker, what can those do along the undead?

Oswald: True to their name, the Undead cannot be killed as they are manifestations of different species and thus must be preserved for the next battle, so God had given them true immortality. Though Undeads are supposedly immortal, for some unexplained reasons, they can be destroyed by other Riders that do not use Rouze Card-based Rider systems, as shown in sequels and movies. A possible reason for this is that their resurrections in later sequels and movies were not willed by the Stone of Sealing itself, rendering their immortality moot. The revivals could also just be non-immortal copies based off the original Undead.

Thomas: there different type The Ace Undead are the best fighters out of the Undead. Their cards are an important part in the Rider system, with the Riders donning armor modeled after the animals the Aces represent. All Aces appear except the Stag Undead. Spider Undead Ace of Clubs, Mantis Undead Ace of Hearts, Beetle Undead Ace of Spades, Kerberos Artificial Ace Undead.

Oswald: These Undead are of Categories 2 to 10, and thus are either the most easier and most annoying of the Undead to fight against, with most of these unable to speak like humans. Only 22 of the 36 Undead made physical appearances. While considered to be weaker in comparison to most other Undeads, it should be noted that the winner of the previous battle was the Human Undead. which are the animal base one.

Takeru: the one you defeat?

Oswald: that's right, and for the Royal Club Undead. The Royal Club Undeads are those of Jack, Category Queen and Category King, special classes that can disguise themselves as humans and speak human languages. They are feared by the other Undeads and either work in teams or work alone. If sealed, the Jacks and Kings serve as "upgrade cards" for the Riders to assume Jack and King Forms, with the Queens functioning to evoke the transformation.

Inaho: that sound tricky.

Thomas: undead joekrs, Although called the 53rd existence, there are actually multiple Jokers much like in a card deck. If any of them were to win the Battle Fight, it would mark the end of all life on Earth, and the Battle Fight would be reset to begin anew. Jokers are armed with different weapons each.

Oswald: Roaches a.k.a The Darkroaches are endlessly summoned from the Stone of Sealing if the Battle Fight is nearing its end and the Joker Undead is still unsealed. Their role is to eliminate all life on Earth once the Joker wins the Battle Fight. Although the Joker cannot stop the Darkroaches from killing, they show some allegiance to him. The White Joker Undead is able to summon white variants of the Darkroaches called AlbiRoaches on his own regardless of the state of the Battle Fight.

Thomas: and last but not least, Trial Series The Trial Series are artificial monsters created by BOARD by combining human and Undead DNA with cybernetics. They cannot be sealed with Proper Blanks; in fact, Blanks are absorbed, allowing them to recover quickly. However, as the Trials are not immortal, they can be destroyed. The Trials were developed to interfere with the Undead Battle Fight. In early production sketches, they were referred as "Undeadloids."

Kodana: I see.

Oswald: which we've been dealing with the enmeis, destroy 19 undead, along some ace, queen, jokers, and some kings as Hiroshi Tennoji. They decide to make an alliance.

Thomas: you see we use to get specious and know his plan as making us his super solider, as we discover from the accident of the burning house and attack of our dad was, (Frowning) was Hiroshi Tennoji's Trial Series.

Kodana: so you two are taking out the remaining.

Oswald: they move here and heard about the maken, along alliance to other new people.

Thomas: we luckily have our mom protected, you see dad give us this maken along the kamen rider, the maken infused of the ability of the undead give us healing power but we wont become like them.

Oswald: so is our job and duty to defeat the remaining here while you guys stay put.

Takeru: but we can help you two. 

Thomas: even those undead who blend in in disguise, we don't want any of you encounter them and fight them.

Inaho: no, (hugs thomas) you can't keep me away!

Thomas: Inaho please understand.

Haruko: we don't want you to die even you have healing factor, you two cant do this alone.

Oswald: we already gotten use to it.

Haruko: well your about to get use to this that your not doing this alone.

Oswald: really willing the risk to defeat our enemies even with their new allies they made?

Haruko: Oswald, I know your lucky but your luck will run out.

kodama: she's right, luck have a limit.

takeru: if there messing with u , we in this too.

Inaho: we wont let anything happen to you two.

The two brothers look each other then them for a minute thinking.

Oswald: (chuckle and smile) I guess I bet on it, okay.

Thomas: (smile) although it should work, we have some deck of cards that perhaps help you defeating them with your maken with it.

Inaho's belly start to grumble loud.

Thomas: (chuckle and petting her head) look like my fiancé is pretty hungry today.

Oswald: i'll go and get some food. Besides I got work.

takeru: work?

Oswald: yeah, I own a little gambling gig. (pull out his deck of cards and start shuffling them)

Haruko: Oswald. (frown at him)

Oswald: what? You know me, plus i'm just a card dealer.

Haruko: just make sure you come back.

Oswald: promise, Yo bro, I need you to help of business from the gig later on.

Thomas: okay.

**Timeskip**

morning has risen and as Oswald see haruko hugging him in her sleep.

Oswald: morning haru.

Haruko: (wakes up) oh, good morning.

Oswald: (chuckle and petted her head) did you sleep well?

Haruko: y-yeah.

Oswald: so adorable.

as inaho asleep wakes up see Thomas asleep hugging her.

Inaho: (cat smile) cuddly.

Thomas:(waking up) morning my kitty. (Smile at her)

She giggles and hugs him more.

Inaho: want's some breakfast?

Thomas: sure and here this (he give her a kiss)

She giggles some moreas they got up as preparing for breakfast to eat.

Haruko: so your letting some of borrow your card?

Oswald: yeah, it will help your ability and maken.

As haruko see and pull one as the card, it shows the slash card.

Oswald: hmm, the 2 of spades, interesting.

Haruko: what does it means?

Oswald: well, the lizard undead has the slash ability that increases your swords woman ship. 

Haruko: nice, thank Ossy.

Oswald: anytime.

As then they see takeru woking up.

Oswald: morning tak.

Takeru: morning guys.

Oswald: well (shuffle his deck) I wonder what your luck would be? (smirk a little)

takeru: don't you ever feel like your luck be run out?

Oswald: don't know, also you look great without your glasses.

Takeru: I do?

Oswald: yeah, less dorky that way, and sometime it'll break in a fight or anything.

Takeru: I see.

As he go to the bathroom and open to see kodama naked who has her hair down pulling upper dark purple panties as she notice takeru staring at her panties.

Takeru: black panties…

Kodama: grr… you should be ashamed of yourself, not just once but two times, how about I give your filthy eye a cleaning you peeping tom?!

She held her two finger electric dance as shocked him as he scream in pain.

As then kodama thinking since she was jealous and upset a bit of haruko slept with Oswald oddly but admit he is interesting.

Kodama:(smirk) _hmmm, I wonder,_ oh Oswald!

Oswald: yes?

Kodama: what kind of card would you have for me?

Oswald: (smirked then shuffled his cards) why don't you test your luck out?

As she see Oswald cover his eyes since she naked.

Kodama: you don't have to cover your eyes.

Oswald: you sure? Cuz your the bathroom. (as she smile and giggle a bit)

kodama: I insist.

Oswald: I kindly have to declin Kodama, now draw a card.

Kodama: your so shy.

As she pull out a card, it showed a deer and it showed the 6 of clubs.

Kodama: what these do?

Ozwald: If I have to guess, that must be the Deer card, lucky you both of you have shocking personalitys.

Kodama: hmmm, (smile) this will do oh and oswald.

Oswald: yes?

She kiss his cheek make him blush as she done dressed up already.

Kodama: for being a gentlemen and very sweet.

Oswald: (blush) I-I see.

As everyone in the table eating breakfast along they all dressed up for school and takeru grown of paion of the lightning shock.

Oswald: talk about a shock therapy.

Kodama: you should be thanking me, I could of made it a whole lot worse.

haruko: hey are you gonna eat your breakfat\st or just moan at it.

inaho: eat it!

takeru: okay(put his glasses back on)

Oswald: let hurry up and look at the time.

Haruko: oh no!

Thomas:(finish his food)we'll gonna run (he begin dash away)

Oswald: uh huh (finish his food and dash away as well)

Insho: hey wait!

As then everyone running to make to the gate.

Kodama: why do I have to run ? I don't care if i'm late!

Haruko: you and I are roommate, so that's my responsibility too so move it!

Inaho: let's just blamed it on him, it's his fault!

Haruko: move it! We're almost there!

Inaho: right!

As takeru feeling exhausted running, and see the two boys along side principal minori, who's outfit is now kept in a high ponytail by a black ribbon and ears an orange-like tracksuit with white stripes on the sides and a pair of slippers and have a big fan.

Oswald: hey haruko, kodamma, if you make it you can hang out with me!

Thomas: oh kitty, if you make it, i'll promise that date and my treat with sweets!

That made there eyes glint.

Takeru: what the?

They dash faster to the gate and made it along inhao hugged Thomas as he chuckle.

Minori: wow, you two got their spirit up.

Oswald: you can say that.

Thomas: except takeru here.

They saw him slacking.

Oswald: (sigh) I got this.

As he dash lift him up as Oswald did a flip over the gate before it closed, Oswald land at the ground and drop takeru.

Oswald: safe!

Takeru: ow.

Oswald: hmm, your on time for now.

Takeru: yeah thanks for the save.

?: excuse me.

They turn to look at a new girl, she has dirty blonde hair all tied up and breaded, she wears the highschool girls uniform and red glasses.

Haruko: miss president.

?: your vice president of the leadership committee, what sort of example you have ofr the students when you show up last minutes like this?

Haruko: right, I wont let it happen again, I swear, i'm sorry.

Takeru: haru, who's that?

Haruko: her name is Furan Takaki, she's the head of the leadership committee, there's no student perfect then her, she's the top of the class, also she's a stickler about the rules.

Oswald: oh I see, well is nice to meet you Furan, i'm Oswald and this her my brother Thomas.

Thomas: hello.

Furan: I know, I saw you during your entrance duel and that fight as kamen rider that the rumor spread.

Oswald and Thomas: rumors?

Furan: yes, some are good, and some of them are dis tasteful.

Oswald and Thomas: dis tasteful? Of what?

Furan: I don't want to talk about them out loud.

Oswald: okay.

As wind blow as Oswald and Thomas quickly turn as a random cat jump at takeru's face scratching his face.

Takeru: AH! GET THIS CAT OFF OF MY FACE!

As furan pull her skirt down.

Haruko: okay you two, you can look.

Thomas and Oswald uncover their eyes as Thomas see the cat scratching takeru's face, then he grab the cat and petting it as it purr.

Thomas: bad luck strike again to you tak.

Oswald: must be a new world record.

Takeru: when ever I'm near you two! I always got bad luck!

Oswald and Thomas: the worst luck is your perverseness, that the whole point of it.

Furan: so Mr Ouana, tell me about your luck?

Oswald: hehe ,well let say my luck is a mystery , even I don't have control but my luck around.

furan: and what about your brother here?

and do well of business and ways of tricks.

Thomas: yep, me and my bro as we have our ways.

Oswald: also is nice to meet you still Furan, keep up the good work of your job (eye smile and msile)

furan: (Blush) y-you too.

Oswald: anyway let head to class

timeskip

as takeru, oswald, Thomas and inhao made it in the door for their first class.

takeru: looks like this is it.

Oswald: here goes nothing.

Takeru: sorry we're late we got lost.

Oswald and Thomas: howdy!

?: oh hello.

they turn to see a teacher with orange hair, blue hairband, white sleeves sweater, Oswald and Thomas heard the girl who gone gaga on them with heart eyes some of the guys glaring at them of dislike.

Oswald and Thomas: _well this is new._

?: since everyone is accounted for now we should get started.

Takeru: yeah okay.

As they took their seat and begin listen to the teacher.

?: quiet down everyone so we can jump in, for those you don't know who i'am , my name is Tomiko amado, hello to all, oh and come my teacher assist.

Minori burst through the door.

Minori: guess what everybody! Day is your lucky day! I maybe the boss but i'm a great teacher too ! so let get our learn on! (raised her right arm up)

Tomiko: well now that introduction is over lets dive in.

Minori: HEY! i'm talking!

Tomiko: every student get a physical today at the nursing office.

Takeru: _physical already? That's weird._

Minori: ladies first, so make your way to the hall girls and Oswald and Thomas, you two go help check up the girl physical today.

Takeru and many guys: WHAT?!

Oswald: huh?

Thomas: wait, why us?

Tomiko: well the girls suggest it and demands it as well.

Oswald and thomas: alright then.

Every girl: YES!

Tomiko:(whisper to minori) oswald seem really cute?

Minori: (whisper back) really? I think thomas is.

Oswald: guess lady luck is smiling on us… again.

Thomas: yeah big time.

Oswald: well takeru see you later.

The guys are ready to kill them with tables and chairs, But suddenly they're fingers slip as the chairs and tables hit them instead

Oswald: be careful around us, because bad luck will get you.

Thomas: while we just lucky, later

as they went off as the girls excitied along inaho hugged her boyfriend's arm.

Inaho: lets go! You can do me first!

takeru's thought:( head down) damn those two , there the most luckiest guys in the universe(out of thought mutter) but they wont leave me hanging since everyone getting a pyhscial today, so this is a co-ed school and that means.

takeru and the next to him black hair hair with split bangs raised their hands.

takeru and ?: teacher!

Tomiko: is there something wrong gentlemen?

Takeru and ?: I don't feel so good, my stomach hurts and I really need to go to the bathroom!

Tomiko: oh that's awful, you poor babies, since both of you feeling under the weather ,maybe you should be bathroom buddies.

Takeru and ?: thank you very munch miss,(got up) score!

They dash in outside of the classroom and climbing up the tree to siit on the branch between the windows.

Takeru and ?: it's perfect I can see the nurses office, (turn to each other) coed schools friken rocks don't they?! Huh? What are you doing here? I just felt like climbing this tree and checking out the view is that's all, it's not back and neither is the gap though the curtains. Hey this is my plain! don't copy me you jerk!

Nurse: alright ladies , please remove your clothes and line up.

girls: yes mam

Nurse: okay you two, there all yours.

Oswald and Thomas: okay thank you mam

as Oswald and Thomas enter with the girls as the girl begin changing.

Oswald: this is mighty over whelming.

Thomas: i'll say.

Oswald: okay everyone, who want to go check up by me first?

The girls all start to raise there hands up.

Oswald: hehe, okay one at a time.

inaho came hug thomas' face with her big breasts of pink bra.

Thomas: hehehe, hey kitty.

Inaho: hi tommy!

Thomas eyeing on the window to see takeru and the next to him as he go whisper to Oswald.

Thomas: we have a code red, a double PT on the nest.

Oswald:(whisper) right, (Turn the girls) i'll be back , but my brother will help you pretty ladies.

Girl 5: oh no~, please stay~!

Oswald: I promise it wont take to long.

Girl 2: when you come back, mind help our height and transformed into that kamen rider blade?

Oswald: (shrugged and smile) I don't see why not?

They screamed with joy as the card dealer went out of the room and dash his way outside then he sneaks his way up to the tree and peak his head out of the leafs.

Oswald: my my my, two perverts in one day.

Takeru flinch as he gulp in fear.

?: hey dude, what's wrong? You know who this lucky bastard is? Cuz why the hell he rubbing in our face like that?!

Takeru: it's not that, it's his luck.

?: no kidding man he is lucky!

Takeru: we got to get out of here fast!

As what they didn't know as kodama already up top of a tree branch as she turn to see Oswald.

Oswald: (whisper) hey kodama, wanna see something funny?

She nodded with a smirk on her face, Oswald point his finger up as she look up a bee's nest as poor honey at the two pervs as they look confuse as then the bee's nest fall on them as bees swarming around them.

?: AAAAAAAHHHH! BEES!

Takeru: SEE WHAT I MEAN?!

Oswald: well, well tak, seem i'm not the only with a partner in crime.

Takeru: OSWA- OW! DAMN IT! IT HURT OW!

Oswald: (Smirk) oh you want these bees out of your face? kodama, can you be a sweet and sweep the bugs out of their face?

Kodama: (smirks more) with pleasure.

She jump up then her feet stomp on both of their face, send them to the ground while her arm crossed as she land safely as Oswald jump down.

Kodama: that'll teach them.

Oswald: nah, they'll be back.

Kodama: a real man doesn't have to sneak around to get what he wants, he wooz a woman in a super sweet till she depressingly falling in love, like Oswald.

Oswald: me?

Kodama: yes you.

Takeru and ?: we're so sorry! Please don't kill us!

They crawl away.

Oswald: anyway kodama i'll be going, the girls in the nurse office want me back and I promise to go kamen rider for them.

Kodama saw him walk back to the building but she smirks.

Mini guy:(appeared) what are you up to now?

Kodama: well, let say the girls not the only one.

as then Oswald came back open the door to girls as they smile to see him.

Oswald: i'm back and now let's get stared.

He pull out his belt and slide the card in, the red cards flew around him and attach to his waist.

Oswald: hen, shin~. (pull the small lever as the belt flipped)

**TURN UP!**

as the blue card beetle as he walk in as he become kamen rider blade again.

blade: just like I promise.

The girls all screamed with joy as Thomas do the same as garren help start measuring the girls.

**Timeskip**

as Thomas and Oswald in the other nurse office with all boys line up while the boys glaring at them but they ignore it.

Oswald: guess they will be all bark and no.

Thomas: you can say that again (see takeru have with some bump by the bee's stings ) well ,you seem to got "bees"y huh tak? (Oswald chuckle of that joke)

Takeru: shut up Thomas.

Thomas: not my fault you made partner in crime.

Oswald: speaking of, who is the guy with you takeru?

Takeru: no idea.

?: excuse me, Thomas your next.

He turn to see a rather tall and slender young woman with long bright blue hair and light brown eyes , her attire is a large white lab coat which she keeps open, Under the lab coat, she wears a pink strapless top which is openly laced down the middle that reveals a lot of her cleavage and a very short brown skirt.

Thomas: okay.

He sits on the chair and look at the woman.

Thomas: nice to meet you, i'm Thomas which you know, and you are miss?

?: my name is Aki Nijou.

Thomas: nice to meet you.

Aki: oh my, your really adorable.

Thomas: thank you.

as she giggle of blushing a bit seeing his face then petted his hiar.

Aki: and such nice hair.

Thomas:(blush) t-thanks ,anyway (look at the machine that is white, black and square with a hole, a face chopper) what's this?

Aki: thats a good question, this machine call is krombu, it measure your capability with a maken, everyone is unqie so we created replica to commute everyone.

Thomas: cool, let me try (he put his hand inside of the machine)

krombu: …

then the machine jumping a bit feeling the amount raw power of Thomas.

Kromu: HOLY CRAP! THIS GUY IS LIKE A FREAKIN BOMB OF POWER!

Thomas:(smile) cool, is a robot and it talk too.

Aki: really?

Krombu: you got that right!

Thomas: well if you think that it, my brother Oswald is the same thing too.

Aki: I see, but I still need his measurements.

Thomas: okay.

Aki: a-and mind if I hug you?

Thomas: oh? How come?

Ak: no reason.

Thomas: okay.

As aki happily hugging him even his head between her enormous breasts make the guy and takeru jealous in anime tears at Thomas.

Oswald: lucky you tom.

Aki: okay your next.

Oswald: alright.

As then she checking his measurement then stick his hand to Kromu as he shaking up to.

Kromu: OH MY GOD! HE IS THE SAME LEVEL AS THAT GUY! YOU TWO ARE LIKE SKY ROCKET!

Oswald: heh heh.

Thomas: he's a funny robot.

Oswald: I know right?

Aki: now I know that you two have maken of your own, but we have no data about them.

Oswald: well let just say, there special.

Thomas: thanks to our dad.

Aki: who's you father?

Oswald and Thomas: Jared Ouana (surprising her)

Aki: really?!

Oswald and thomas: yeah really, why sound so surprise? You know our dad?

Aki: well, he use to go to this school with me and they other teachers back then.

Oswald: I see.

Thomas: also aki, you can let me go now.

The brothers got dressed and walked out, takeru was next to put his hand in the machine as a surprise, kombru don't detect anything.

Thomas: hmm, that's odd bro, seem takeru don't have any.

Oswald: with his luck, it'll come out very later

Thomas: same here, thank we'll be meeting the prinpical about hits.

Oswald: indeed.

As the 3 boys walk out, aki eyes on Thomas as she blushes a bit and heart pounding.

Aki:_hmm, he is young, but I would like to have him all to myself._

**Timeskip**

As takeru, Oswald, inaho hugging Thomas in the principal office along a man who have orange hair, light blue eyes, wearing a couch uniform white headband then haruko came in the door.

Inaho: hey haruko you came!

Oswald and Thomas: hi there.

Takeru: why are you here?

Haruko: i just got a word you aint got a maken for mr. ohyama and along the Ouana brother have some type of maken that special that unclear no data. I came so I heard, what's going on? Tell me is it true you couldn't find one? And the two of you have maken that seem different?

Oswald and tohmas: uh huh.

Minori: yes, unfortunately.

?: it's not possible, by the way you two.

Oswald and Thomas: yeah?

?: those maken of yours, who made them?

Thomas and Oswald: our dad, name jared Ouana.

That made the guy fall off the chair along minori is major shocked.

Oswald: something wrong?

Minori: are you kidding?

Thomas: no. (shake his head)

Oswald: he's really our dad.

Minori: damn, that knuckle head got hitched.

Thomas: like aki said, you two know our dad huh?

Minori: we're friends with him, and I have a few brawls with him a couple of times.

Thomas: and our mom?

Minori: new student too, Selina was the one your Oldman get along well that some guys gone gaga on her.

Oswald: I see, well you guys know already the situation of the undead and us dealing with them.

?: yes, and that made us concerned.

Oswald: let us explain

as it was 10 minute of explain to the teacher.

Minori: damn, you two really have hell of work, although how jared?

Oswald: he died, one of the BOARD's Trial Series who attack our house and made a fired, they killed him.

Minori: oh, I hoped that I could face him again, but… too late.

Thomas: our mother is okay, we was protecting her and safe place since the remaining undead are around here.

Minori: even the one who killed your dad?

Oswald: yes, there around here too.

Minori: I see, so what you said that they can't die no matter what?

Thomas: well maybe but we able to kill them as along our card can.

Oswald: we was thinking since in case any of you guys, our cards can work on make meaning ya'll can kill them too.

Minori: (smirks) good, cuz I don't like someone who took the life of my old friend.

Oswald: yeah, bro we should tell them our maken.

Thomas: alright then I go first, my maken is called mimgation, I can mimic a copy of any maken user and collected them as their stronger cuz match of my level, I can merge any type of 2 or 3 as one of an ultimate combination.

?: hmm, that would make anyone OP.

thomas: don't sweat on it, I only have 10, I use to have 8 so that mean I'm full.

?: oh nevermind, what you have?

Thomas: illusion, super vision, hearing, adapting, one from my bro's, defensive, darkness, light, kodama's, and azuki's, I mean my is special but is no match for my bro, since I have weakness of the mimic cant be the same as the original a bit around.

Oswald: as for me, well, my maken is a sword, strong as a cyclone but with a will power match to the user as strong for defense and cutting some things even sometime element that enchant that I summon my cards to it on it, I called it the Card Saber.

Haruko: I see, so that why you two able to defeat kodama.

Oswald and thomas: we was holding back.

Everyone: WHAT?!

Oswald: what you expect that our full power? Beside is was like a spar.

Thomas: there wasn't no reason to go all out on her.

Haruko: you two have a point.

Inaho: and what kamen rider means?

Thomas: there generation to generation different type masked and heroes there is , as some are good, bad, anti hero or anti villain.

Oswald: and we are one of them.

?: hmm, you think that I can take a look at them?

Oswald: yeah. We only have 2 , mine is blade and leangle

Thomas: mine is garren and chalice.

?: that made it four!

Oswald: yeah, let say for chalice as we use know a Joker Undead who use to be as wanted to live a family so he trusted thomas to give his kamen rider chalice to him.

Thomas: he uses the sealed Category Ace of Hearts of a Change Mantis to become the wild card Kamen Rider Chalice. He later seals the Human Undead, who willingly surrendered to him without resistance, using the card to assume human form.

?: I see.

Oswald:( turn minori) so about takeru's problem ?

Minori: well normally i agree happen.

?: there no way, kormbu maybe 10 years old but he doesnt make mistake, i built the damn thing.

Minori: aki said you built this machine from left over parts.

?: looks if you give me lemon, I made lemonade okay?

Kormbu: yeah, he's a god damn Genius cut him some slack!

Oswald: a mighty mouth he has for a cube.

Thomas: wish we have a robot.

Oswald: i know right?

?: i just dont understand, it works fine all those years and now we cant get a reading on 5 people .

Haruko: hold on what?

Inaho: is true they said they couldn't get my measurement either.

Oswald: but inaho you do have a maken right?

Inaho: yep i sure do.

Minori: but it make any sense kombru get a reading on her along the two boys.

The brothers then notice a girl from outside who came out of limo.

Oswald and thomas: _a new student?_

Takeru: um excuse me, just out of curiosity, if they cant match your element is not that big of a deal is it?

?, Minori and Haruko: YES IS A VERY BIG DEAL!

Thomas: (sigh) what there saying tak how else you gonna defend yourself?

Oswald: we'll figure a way beside otherwise the undead might target you if they figure you dont have one.

Takeru: oh...

Oswald: dont worry I'm sure you'll find one , also what is inaho's maken anyway?

Thomas: she said is the one who stopping kodama's lightning attack.

Oswald: i see

**Timeskip**

The guys are now at the bench, as oswald and thomas shuffling some cards.

Takeru: ugh, I have to have no makes for a month?

Oswald: you dont have a choice, your luck coming soon as you think.

Takeru: then why am I feeling unlucky now?

Thomas: because your new here sometime luck can be an on and off switch on you along the bad luck happening in any second.

Takeru: (sarcastic) great, thanks.

Then a volleyball hit takeru's face

Oswald: told ya.

Thomas: I rest my case.

Girl 7: sorry! Can you pass it over here?

Oswald: sure (throw the ball back)

Girl 7: thanks.

Inaho came hugged Thomas as brought some food along bento.

Inaho: hi guys, I brought some food!

Oswald: cool.

Then a poster fly over hit takeru's face.

Takeru: oh come on!

Oswald: hmm let me see.

He see the is a club members poster.

Oswald: huh, look at these.

Thomas: seem luck finally got you on that part.

takeru: they have fanclubs here?

inaho: definitely , every single student tenbi academy join the club at some sort.

takeru: so there pretty lex about the rules but they stick for this one isn't that weird to you guys ?

Oswald: well i'm in to any club.

Thomas: me too, hey kitty, did you find any club you wanted to join ?

inaho: sure, I join whatever club you join, so we can spent more time together.

Thomas: (Chuckle) of course, what will I do without you.

takeru's stomach growl

Oswald: forgot breakfast huh?

Takeru: yeah.

Thomas: also inaho later I got a surprise for you.

Inaho: YAY!

Then hurko came with a bento tide bag for takeru.

Oswald: hey haru, just in time.

Haruko: hi Oswald (turn takeru) you forgot your lunch today.

Takeru: (take his lunch) thank you I really appreciate.

Haruko: so Oswald I hear girl of how munch your a big help to them. (frown at him)

Oswald: well popular isn't my way to go.

Haruko: still, (put on some glasses) since your okay with that, (remove her glasses) having fun I didn't want to interrupted.

Oswald: what? Thinking I be like tak here?

Haruko: well no I-

Oswald: haru, i'm a gentlemen and you know me that well. don't tell me you feel lefted out and jealous, like I ever forget someone who twice the fun such as you.

Haruko: I... um...

Oswald: like i said is okay, anyway since your here you can help with a problem.

Haruko: what kind of problem is it?

Oswald: we don't know which club so mind guide us to which club is good?

Haruko: well, i'll show you around the school clubs and see what fits all of you.

Oswald: thanks. (smile)

She smiled at him as haruko start to show around campus for them of any type of club as takeru kept get hit by bath pan, then in volleyball.

Takeru: that ball gonna hit! Oh crap! (scream)

Inaho right arm ow a gauntlet claws and thomas back his fist as they both stop it by punch it .

Thomas: your welcome.

Oswald: you scream like a little girl dude.

Takeru: oh bite me!

Oswald: i Rather let the dog do it.

Then random dog bite takeru's butt.

Takeru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Then after that the gang taking a walk after look of all of the clubs.

Takeru: everybody is wicked talented, they all joining clubs and use their kamen rider.

Oswald and thomus: not going to happen.

Then after that the gang taking a walk after look of all of the clubs.

Takeru: everybody is wicked talented, they all joining clubs and use their maken.

Inaho: that's true, club is a great way to control your elements, have you made up your mind? Which club you gonna join?

Oswald and thomas: not sure yet.

Takeru: there so many option, I don't know , one of the culture club I guess.

Thomas: well there has to something that help you

Oswald: yeah every club need to help.

Takeru: this is! I finally found the perfect group!

Inaho: you do?

Haruko: the penal girl photo club, I never heard that one. 

Oswald: it's a photo shoot that featured girls posing.

Then haurko shock as imagine Oswald joining in the club with takeru as then grab the to and shake them while she blushing.

Haruko: oh hell no! No way! No way! No way! I wont let that happen! Not on my watch buddy!

Oswald:(move her hand away) haru! Would you calm down?! Why the hell you thinking I wanted to go there?!

Haruko: s-sorry.

Thomas: anywho, haruko is there any club you know that fits our style?

Oswald: something with any members or club that go well fighting, and doing the right thing along stopping the undead as well.

Girl 24: AHHH! IT'S OSWALD!

Oswald: huh?

Girl 33: AND THERE'S THOMAS TOO!

Thomas: what?

They turn to see…. A large group of girls with signs with there names and there pictures on them.

Thomas: well look at their.

Oswald: haru quick question, what best club do you know for us to join?

Haruko: the Security Committee.

Oswald: cool, we'll take it.

Takeru: No way! I cant do that!

Oswald and thomas: you don't have a choice man, either that or you'll be the only guy with no maken to help other or killed by undead.

Takeru: (groan) guess I have no choice by you two's logic.

Oswald: we'll catch you guys later! (Dash away)

Thomas: info us the club about when we get back! (Dash away)

Girls: WAIT FOR US! (Runs after them)

Takeru: (Sigh and smile) these two didn't change.

Inaho: I know but that why there always fun and i'm happy to see Oswald and tommy.

Haruko: (Smile) yeah, _ossy….a kamen rider with a maken, I figure your special to me.  
_  
As with Oswald and Thomas who finally lost the girls at the roof with cards.

Oswald: talk about wild card, huh bro?

Thomas: yeah, tenbi academy is sure nice, I begin to like it here.

Oswald: me too, surprise haru and they other want to join the war we in, but wouldn't? Everyone have to fight for what right of the sake of our world and humanity or universe.

Thomas: true that but hey (pull out a card ace card) it makes it interesting of this bet, human, maken and kamen rider vs BOARD, undead and more.

Oswald: uh huh even doesn't matter good, best, bad or worst luck there is, (pull out a diamond card) cause the enemies better watch out, we all have to wait for the cards on the table. I bet we'll win this, (smile) that's is a kamen rider way! the best luck their is for this bet!


	2. card 2

Haruko is jogging around the school in the early morning, as she is jogging she is thinking of her three childhood friends joining the security comity.

**Flashback**

Takeru: what is the security cominty anyway?

Oswald: oh that's sound nice.

Thomas: me too.

Haruko: is a really great group, i'm on it and Himegai even a member.

takeru: so both of you in it, I see. well i'll see.

Oswald: i'm in.

Thomas: me too.

Haruko: okay that's great.

**end flashback**

After her jog, she went to the dorm, inside the bathroom untie her ribbon as here a knock.

Oswald: hey haru, is Oswald, i'll be waiting after you done using the bathroom alright?

Haruko: okay, oh and do we have more shampoo?

Oswald: i don't know, maybe check on the cabin or shelf.

Haruko: alright.

As Oswald waiting as takeru came in.

Takeru: morning os.

Oswald: morning. (in thought) _should i tell him? nah._

As he went in and yawn.

Takeru: still so tired.

He begin brushing his teeth and use mouthwash.

Haruko: (open the door still naked taking a shower) inaho, Himegai! i'm out of shampoo is there any out there.

She turn at takru, he looked at her naked as suddenly he slip and hit his head on the floor.

Takeru: AH MY HEAD! (holding his head in pain)

Oswald: watch your head.

**Timeskip**

they're walking to the school, takru have a bandage on his head.

Inaho: are you going to be okay? it looks like it hurt.

Takeru: damn it, why is your luck always get me in pain?

Oswald: I guess lady luck is still mad at you.

Thomas: either that or haruko will kill you.

Takeru: hey haruko, would you mind telling me more about security cominty?

Haruko: how come you gonna join?

Takeru: not really sure, but if i'am i thought t would be good to find out as munch as i can about it.

Haruko: yes it would, okay as student leadership community and vice President. I'll tell you all you need to know,(put on her d a tv screen appeared and have her stick) now, the leadership cuminity rehprasent tne entire student body here tenbi academy , is a tough job but someone gotta do it.

Oswald: so it about solving problem of student of some situation happening lately? That each members help around here?

Haruko: that's right, we're the one who responsible for taking care of random student's probpem that might come up. To help resolve those issues, we got the magical force cominity, which make one student a year 1 or year 2. The security comunity helps the magical force, i hope that's clear.

Thomas: I like it.

Oswald: sound good to me haru.

But takeru and inaho are zoned out.

Haruko: are you two paying attention?

Takrru and inaho: (snap out of it) yes mam!

Haruko: to be perfectly honest , we really hadnt had a lot work to do lately . but since were at a couet school here. We're expecting new problem popping up but since the undead around that's a first. ( fake cough and remove her glasses) also, I'm the head of the sericuty and term to keep on track and to keep safe no matter what, is a huge responsibility, tenbi academy realise on us to make peace in this school, securty comunity works night and day to make it happen. All we wanted is to create space for student have a chance and enjoy school, that's about it, sound like fun right?

Oswald: very fun!

Thomas: very awesome, with the secrurity community and us both rider together, if be easy to keep the school and the world safe from undead.

Haruko: make scene?

?: it make's complete scene!

Thomas: huh? Why he hiding the bushes?

Oswald: hey is that guy!

Showing his hand for a handshake.

Kenko: great meeting you.

Takeru's thought: i know him

He jump in with his right hand rasied.

Takrru: haru! Watch out!

He Accidnetly grab her breasts, suddenly a dark cloud came, sent a lighting strike at takeru. He scream in pain of the shock, till sent to the ground smoking and cough the smoke.

Oswald: heh heh.

Takeru: why me?

Oswald: hey, you're the one with bad luck around me.

?: what was that?

Oswald turn to see a girl with light purple hair golden eyes, has the same uniform but has a green tie.

Oswald: that would be me, hi, names Oswald the lucky Dealer/rabbit, everyone called me that.

Thomas: and I'm his brother, thomas the keen eye.

?: oh.

Oswald: what's your name?

Haruko: the person struck by lighting is takeru yama , these 3 are childhood friends , a student here just like you

Mimiya:( glared) oh really ? That does change thins.

Oswald's thought: she going to kill 'em.

Mimiya: how are you takeru ?( grab his hand to handshake) you can call me mimiya, my favoirte thing is poem and haruko ( squeeze his hand a bit , give him a dark look) my at leadt favortie is cockaroach and short guy with glasses , let's be friend.

Takeru: yeah ,okay. ( goran abit of pain)

Oswald: so haru you know her?

Haruko: yep, ototori and i met during middle school and became friends , in fact she is the nicest people i met my entire life.

Thomas: well that's great to hear and she get along well with takeru here.

Haruko: so why are you here?

Mimiya: oh that's right! Follow me!

They follow her to see azuki is fighting against a big muscle guy wearing a black cap hat, black sleeves coat, pants and wooden sandals.

Oswald: my, my, is this going to be a fight?

Thomas: seem good view of a bet huh bro?

Oswald: you read my mind.

He then pull out his deck of cards and then shuffle his deck.

Oswald: let see what we'll have here.

He then draw the first two cards and it showed an ace of hearts and a 2 of blades.

Oswald: nice

?: your not lying, if i win. You swear on your life you'll go on a date with me? (blush)

Azuki:( tighten her gloves) sure and if i win you swear on your life, you'll never grossing me out by asking me on a date with you ever again.

Haruko: azuki, your the one fighting? 

Azuki: hey look who's here, glad you could make it out

Haruko: who have the honor of making you angry this time?

Azuki: what? it's our job as upperclassmen to keep the lowerclasses in line right?

Oswald: looked like a bunch of hot heads that will grill bacon with sunny side up eggs.

Thomas: also who's the big guy anyway?

Haruko: his name is kai kurigasa.

Oswald: i see.

Kenko: he's true romantic , he hadnt girlfriend since 15 years and 8 months.

Oswald: is his luck that rotten?

Thomas: well seem like it.

Oswald: well lets see how this will play.

Kodama: are you kidding me? Your having a duel over that? Well he still better then some people know, at least he's honest of something creepy, you guys totally know what I'm saying don't you ?

She mention of takeru and kenko as then she walk up between azuki and kai.

Kodama: if you are both ready, let the duel ceremony begin now! here are two twin who flows path will never cross. to follow your path, to prove yourself! You must first expose yourself soul to the blazing sun!

Azuki and kai: the children of the sun path, is stars of the heavens!

Kai: hey! What you doing? Your not even in the proper stance.

Azuki: oh, then why should I be? you've obviously trying to hard.

Oswald: a cocky little lady huh?

He then draw a card but put it on the bottom of the deck then draw three cards, it showed 2 aces and a 4 of hearts.

Oswald: hmm, I believe she will win, if the last two cards say right, what you have bro?

Thomas: (shuffle the cards and then pull out 3 diamond) either me or I have a feeling an enemies will come.

Oswald: undead again? Well better keep an eye out then and including takeru.

Thomas: have a hunch?

Oswald: yeah, something like that.

Azuki: look, I won't use my maken on you, come on.

kai: nice, your a strong will lady, that just how I like them, however (charge at her) your gonna regret that !

he try to catch her but jump over him to aimed a kick to his face, however didn't dent , showing his face is harding.

Azuki: what the?

Kai: this is my maken, is unbreakable! **MAKEN STEEL!**

It didn't hit her but cut her uniform shirt open, as the guys cheer see that but got hit by rocks.

Azuki: hey himgami! I like to change to rule of this bet! if I win he's gonna buy me a brand new uniform! and new underwear too!

Oswald: I hope he didn't do that on purpose.

Kai: uh yeah whatever, that's find with me.

kodama: the change has been accepted.

Harku:(giggle) oh she cracks me up.

As kai kept throwing fist while azuki kept dodging it.

Takeru:_ everyone gone crazy._

Oswald: tak you alright?

Takeru: well it just bothering me, you know the fight thing, a guy punching a girl really hard.

Thomas: dude your overacting, beside the females are well and skills to combat and defense.

Hakru: is alright taky, azuki is pretty strong, and so you know. rules are a lot powerful than usual, if you get it credit for.

Kodama: what's the problem, you just don't wanna see girls fight all.

Takeru: uh (turn Oswald and Thomas) guys back me up.

Oswald: cant get in a bet partnar.

Thomas: we bet azuki can win and not to mention we have our own problems.

Kai: what's wrong?! is that all you got?!

Azuki having a bit of trouble.

Takeru: I got to stop this!

Then Oswald and Thomas put their arms a way to make takeru trip and fall down.

Takeru: ow!

Oswald: don't be stupid, the fat lady have not sung yet.

Thomas: you'll get hurt so sit tight.

Takeru: how are you okay with this?

Oswald: like we said we have our own bet.

He then draw the last two cards ater putting the other two cards under the deck, it's the last ace and joker.

Oswald: my my my, this has changed alittle, thomas, look at this. (showed him the full hand)

Thomas: talk about all hands on deck.

Oswald: (laugh) good one bro!

Oswald and thomas felt something from takeru

Oswald's thought: could it be...

They watch him move in speed and block kai's punch but Thomas quicjly push him out of the way in speed.

Kai: who the hell was that guy? (Look around) he's gone.

Azuki:(grab his head up top) just keep talking you jerk, (knee his mouth with force to knock him out) you talk to munch!

Kai knock down as she land down.

Azuki: you cant hard your mouth with your jaw. And that's why you lost.

Thomas then give her his jacket to cover her up.

Harku: oh my gosh azuki look below you, i mean above you!

She look up to know her panties is off as she blush but thomas quickly give his coat to cover her and the wind blow as azuki quickly caught it, seem luck happen to her.

Thomas: here, i give you my coat till you get a new outfit.

Azuki: thanks, I owe ya. So how did those random things happen? I mean with the rocks and ….

thomas: you don't hae to say that, and that would happen to be my lucky brother and I, when ever a pervert do perv or stared girl of it, bad luck but to those who's not a pervert and girls, get good luck, like for example look at the ground

azuki look down and see a dollar and pick it up to see a 100 dollar.

Thomas: like that.

Azuki: wow, how lucky are you two?

Thomas: we ask ourself the same question.

Oswald then turn and spotted 4 undeads walking inside of the school.

Oswald: bro let's go , I spotted 4 undead entering the school around.

Thomas: that's my que, seeyah azuki.

They start to run at the direction of the undead, they turn to see kodama and haruko joining in.

Oswald: joining in you two?

Oswald: true

Thomas: and this time (pull out the heart card) a different deck on each side

Oswald: let's go!

A new belt appeared on thomas's waist that shape heart like, pull out a card and oswald pull out his belt as well.

Oswald and Thomas: henshin!

**TURN UP!**

**CHANGE!**

Blue card horn beetle as Oswald walk through it to become blade, Thomas black flash as he transformed into a new ride, darkish green suit with yellow crack spiral around it, chestplate have red streak spiral around it, silver wrist gauntlet and leg. Shoulder pads, his helmet has a heart visor with insect antenna blade on back side.

Blade: kamen rider, blade!

?: kamen rider, chalice!

Kodama make electricity from her palms and haruko pull out her wooden sword.

Blade: hey haru, use the card I gave you.

Haruko: oh okay.

She pull the card as glowing toward her sword as it become a lighting shape sword diamond.

Blade: hey haru, use the card I gave you.

Haruko: oh okay.

She pull the card as glowing toward her sword as it become a lighting shape sword diamond.

Haruko: whoa.

They looked at there fighting is a Dragonfly Undead, Lion Undead, Boar Undead, and Buffalo Undead.

Blade: haru and I deal with the lion and Buffalo.

Chalice: okay, then kodamam and I deal with the dragonfly and boar.

Blade: let's test there luck.

Chalice: yeah(pull his bow blade)

They charge in as blade and haruko is slashing and dodging from lion and Buffalo , blade pull out a card from his deck balde and sldie it.

**MACH**

He speed in slashing zig zag to the undead lion as haruko making lightning strike to created electric waves to hit the buffalo and dodges it fist and slice the chest in two as it scream of green blood , then blade kick the lion make him stumble, as haruko and balde tag team slashing the undead many time the lion push the two but haruko strike it hard make the lion sent flying again to the ground and got up groaning in pain.

While chalice kept slashing dragonfly as boar trying to dodges the lighting strike but kept getting shock, the boar charge at her whoever kodama not moving as she back her hand then thrust to the undead boar's chest to unleashed a lighting shocked sent it to the ground groan in pain. then switch to fire to unleashed a fire blast , then chaicle came and slash the boar and punch it to the chest.

Chalice put his heart buckle to attach his bow and slide the card in.

**TORNADO!**

As wind around him a bit, he pull his ow and launch an arrow and kodama launch a electric shock on the boar as got hit, the two rider throw their cards at the two undead to sealed them the card and cash it.

Blade: let finish this.

Chalice: oh yeah

blade and chalice looked at the lion and dragonfly, the two rider slide 2 cards from their weapon.

**KICK! THUNDER! LIGHTING BLAST!**

**DRILL! TORNADO! SPINNING ATTACK!**

As blade move his sword up as holographic images appeared behind him chalice start spinning and floating.

Blade stab the sword to the ground, then he jump as well , both rider deliver a kick on both undead's chest to the ground, they pull their card up.

Blade: today isn't your lucky day.

Chalice: time to seal you two for good.

The throw their cards to their chest and sealed them to the card.

Blade and chalice fist bump.

Chalice: nice job you two.

Blade: you did awesome.

Haruko: this is what you guys do every day?

Blade: some days.

Chalice: even for training to be prepared.

After that azuki confront to takeru of him interrupt the fight.

Azuki: hey fat head, what was that? I was beyond humiliated because of you ,but luckily Thomas save me for that, why'd you get in my way? Is getting into business is popular for guy or what?

Haruko: she have a good point, we have a rule for a reason you know, on top of that you don't even have a maken.

Oswald: impressive of almost stop the punch but you could've gone hurt very badly.

Thomas: is respect to let a duel along opponent, azuki know what she doing, very stupid to jump in like that.

Haruko: what you thinking.

Taker: I apologize.

Inaho: oh tommy and takeru that was amazing! (turn Thomas) I saw you fighting that undead, what that new rider you went? It so cool!

Thomas: that kamen rider chalice, my best heart of card when I go in action.

Haruko sword turn to normal and the slash card reappeared.

Haruko: impressive card.

Oswald: yeah, sure is.

Inaho:(turn takeru) and I cant believe you stop that nasty punch with your bare hand.

Takeru: (rub the back of his head) yeah I guess my instinct took over.

Azuki: I don't give a crap about your instinct.

Takeru: okay your right.

Thomas: sorry about tak here azuki, he's still quite new here and I know my bet that you gonna win easily as done.

Azuki: really? Is that your thing?

Thomas: it's me and my brother's thing, and good job.

Azuki: thanks, wanna hang out after I change?

Thomas: sure.

Inaho hug thomas's arm and puff her cheeks pouting.

inaho: mine!

azuki: what was that ?(glared)

inaho: you heard me !

Oswald: (smile) that takeru right haru ? he always got guts in situation no matter what.

haruko:(smile) yeah, I never forget how I met you back then when we was kids, I was lucky to have you guys as friends.

Oswald: yeah, how lucky can we be when we met you two, as long as I can remember it's only just me and Thomas.

haruko: you always nice,kind, understanding, funny and doing right thing when you gamble, is sometime silly what you do.

Oswald: well doing right of these money, even Thomas always jinx me of the best chips

haruko giggle of that one.

haruko: which is why you two place bet of how many winning strike games.

Oswald: he somehow cheated of tick tack to game.

Takeru: hey haruko, i do understand girls are strong...but if there going to fight well, I don't know. I think the fight should at least be fair.

Haruko:(smile) are you saying your interest in fair duel? Because is surely what the national serucity guard does.

Takeru: okay you win, I will join your community.

Oswald: hehe, that's the spirit boy! (patted his back) you, me and my bro would do good at the club together.

Takeru: you guys are joining too?

Oswald: as center as a scorpion playing a banjo.

Thomas: lucky huh?

Takeru: more like more bad luck.

Oswald and Thomas: we don't know what you mean.

Takeru: DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! Every time you two are around bad luck always get to me!

Oswald and Thomas: sorry no clue

Takeru: (anime tears) I'm forever bad luck

**Timeskip**

As Oswald and they othwr at the hall door.

Takeru: why are you following us kenko?

Kenko: I'm im the security community obviously, if himgami is part of this group. Then is the only group i wanna join you can believe that.

Takeru: all the duel of this school should be fair. Each and every one of them , i wanna help and that's why we're here.

Oswald: and fight the undead...

Thomas: by working together for peace...

As they went inside.

Oswald: excuse me, the 3 of us like to join your club.

**Timeskip**

the guys are now at some sort of hotsprings

Oswald: (whistle) nice.

Thomas: I'll day.

Kenko: this join is out of control dude!

Takeru: yeah, really didn't expect it to be nice.

Thomas: weird the meeting in a hot spring.

Oswald: but nice, a welcome party which sound good to me.

kenko: oh come on dude, you have to dream bigger.

Oswald: nah nah, I like it calm and (act sly) cool~.

Thomas: beside I have no idea what dream bigger you mean.

Oswald: same here.

Kenko: they for real man?

Takeru: i know.

Kenko: well when you invited to go see a bunch of hot chick wearing nothing but swimsuit just good.

Takeru: so true.

Kenko: my brother( fist bump him)

Takeru: yeH

Inaho in with a pink bikini

Imaho: were here you guys ! Wow, is so bigger i imagine

Azuki came a blue bikini.

Azuki: and is not just huge, is beautiful.

Thomas: hey girls.

Came in is a tan girl with silver long hair of a ponytail and wear bimini jeagaur color theme.

?: right? Japan is so gorgeous.

Takeru and kenko smile of a perv staring at the girl's breasts bounce slightest.

Takeru: yes, yes it is.

Kenko: breath taking really.

Kodama come but didn't say as she snicker seeing a deer running cuz she know the bad luck on pervs.

As the deer came in randomly, then rammed the two guys with it antler like a bull to the water and it run off.

Kodama: is that your luck oswald?

Oswald: you can be surprised on how much random things can hurt perverts. 

Kodama: i find it a running gag and is hilarious.

Takeru and kenko: (came out of the water) that freakin hurt!

Takeru look at haruko's white bikini.

Haruko: you sure is it okay? (notice takeru staring at her) ah taky! You being rude! Stop staring at me like that!

Then a squirrel jump at Takeru's face and hiss, then a hawk flew in pecking kenko's head as the two boys scream.

Kodama laughed more at there misfortune.

Takeru: GET IT OFF OF ME!

Keko: SOMEBODY STOP THIS BIRD!

They run around in circle till they bump into each other and fall doen to the water.

Thomas: oh man, ounce again, bad luck.

Oswald: yep, no kidding.

Then furan with her hair down and another girl with purple hair and closed eyes walked in

Oswald: hey furan.

Thomas: hi Yuuka.

Furan: hello oswald.

She turn to takeru got scratch marks on his face and kenko got bumps on his head.

Furan: what happen to them?

Oswald: bad luck.

Thomas: a squirrel and a hawk attack them.

Furan: (giggle a little) I wish to see that.

Oswald: (smile) you missed the part of a deer rammed them to the water.

She start to act out of character and start to laugh more.

Yuuka: wow i never seen you laugh munch more.

Hanuko: yeah, me too.

Yuuka: okay now, I'm yuuka amado, leadership community treasure and part of my job is to introducing leaders coumintiy and magical squad forcer and security ship members. First up, i like you to introduce our leadership community president, Furan Takaki.

Furan: nice to meet you.

Yuuka: our vice president, haruko Yamaha.

Haruko: I'm glad you decide to join our group.

Next a girl who look shy with a book cover her face, black hair, bikini and blue eyes and a small ponytail.

Yuuka: our security Kimi Sato.

Kimi: hello, great meeting you.

Yuuka: the first year in the magical forced community, Uruchi Minaya.

Urichi: takeru and I are old pal are we?

Yuuka: and this a second year, Azuki Shinatsu.

Azuki: get ready cuz I'm not gonna make it easy.

Yuuka: the security comity second year, Chacha Akaza.

Chacha: hey, glad you guys are here.

Yuuka: and last but not lease, Kodama himegami.

Kodamam didn't say but smile at Oswald.

Yuuka: now, you go and introduce yourself okay?

Inaho: hi! My name is inaho kushiya. (do a cat pose) and I'm excited to be here!

Oswald: My name is oswald Ouana, folks back home folks call me the lucky rabbit , but most of all you know, kamen rider blade, also i can use leangle my second rider.

Thomas: The my name is thomas ouana, call me the lucky eye if you want, but you already know me as kamen rider garren and i even use chailce.

Oswald and thomas: hope we get along well.

Takeru: hi my name is Takeru Ooyama and i look foward t-to get know all of you.

Kengo: I'm Kengo Usui, like takeru here, (thumbs up) i look forward to get know you better.

Yuuka: and we're lucky to have our adviser with us too!

Came in aki wearing a lighter blue bikini that very revealing.

Aki: i'm aki mijou, hello, i'm so honor to see you

takeru and kengo go perv to see aki's bikini like that.

Oswald: oh boy, here it goes.

Thomas: yeah, 3, 2, 1.

Then suddenly, everyone see wasp flew in, buzzing around kengo to sting him, and fire ants came crawling all over takeru and biting him.

Takeru and kengo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

As the girls laughing so hard of seeing that happen.

Oswald: heheh.

Yuuka:(calm down from laughing) think of the leadership as a magical security origination, which is the magical forces and serucirty gather are called. even you have different rolls but remember we're all friends here, chacha your up.

Chacha: OKAY!

She then throw a big red shurikan spinning to hit the yellow ball that seem tide up top of the roof but missed, it kept spinning to the air.

Takeru: jump!

Takeru and kengo jump to the water as Thomas caught the shuriken like is nothing.

Oswald: nice catch bro.

Thomas: uh-huh. 

Chacha: oops, I missed a little bit, my hands must've slip.

Kodama: that was a close one if it gone another foot, it would hit square in the mark.

Takeru and kengo: what mark?

they shake their heads fast.

then the girls enjoying the hotspring, as most of it staring at Oswald and Thomas's muscles in the water when they're relaxing, make them blush, some of them has heart beating and smile licking their lips like of what they see of the two boy chilling. 

Haruko: (blush) _I didn't know he is so developed._

Kimi: (blush of steam coming out of her head)_ u-u-um….. _

Urichi: _oh ho ho, this is going to be…_ (lick her lips) _great._

Yuuka: (giggle) _this should be fun… for me~._

Furan: (blushed hard) _u-um, he's efficient._

Kodama: _damn,_(smile sexy)_ that lucky boy is very lucky to have a bod like that~._

Azuki: (grin) _I can't wait to fight him soon, he looks good to fight._

Aki_: my, my, what a handsome young man~_

Inaho: _he is such a cutie!_

Chacha: _he looks fun to hang out with._

Oswald: this is nice.

Thomas: it sure is.

Haruko: so ossy, how you enjoying it?

Oswald: very nice haru, and you have some nice friends too.

Haruko: thank you, say oswald, what does leangle can do?

Oswald: well he's in the club cadagory i let it a surprise and right now soon me and my bro be a look out for what those undead we fought way back said about " the missing ace will come. "

Uruchi: say oswald, I heard that you gave your cards to haruko right?

Oswald: yeah, it help and good against undead easily to fight, she was amazing, how come?

Uruchi: (smirk a little)mind if i have one?

Oswald: of course, but after the bath, rather not have the cards all wet and tamp like a rattle snake skip hopping though the Mississippi river.

Uruchi: also is it true , that you and thomas' good luck causes bad luck to takeru when your around?

Ozwald: yep including perverts and there even make good luck to girls and non-pervs.

Uruchi: why those perves?

Oswald: that how work bad luck on any perves even kengo

Uruchi: that explain it funny.

Oswald: yeah and good luck happen to you at any second

Then a bird flew by drop something as uruchi pick it up to see a diamond.

Oswald: see.

Uruchi: woah a diamond.

Oswald: yep, consider it a gift for you.

Then she hug him with a smile.

Uruchi: that's awesome!

Oswald: so are you.

Uruchi: so ossy, just how lucky are you?

Oswald: it's hind of hard to say.

Uruchi: also we heard munch about the undeads.

Oswald: really?

Uruchi: yeah, there creatures who represent different creators.

Oswald: not to mention some of them who are special, turn to human form and talk and have intelligent, which sometime that part is tricky.

Uruchi: oh I see, well let's hop all of us together can defeat them.

Oswald: thanks, i'll take a swim a bit, i'll let you and haru have a chat.

Thomas: is chilling.

Aki: oh tommy.

Thomas: yes?

Aki: you mind give me a messages?

Thomas:(shrugged) alright.

She lay on her stomach and thomas gave her a massage. She is feeling great on how good his hands are and she blush of seeing good view of his muscle.

Thomas: how it feel aki?

Aki: so good~.

inaho: say tommy when you done, can I have one too and hug you?

Thomas: alright.

Inaho: yay!

Oswald heard noise then he turn to see kodama seem pissed and jealousy at haruko.

Oswald: what the hell going on there?

Kodama: it's nothing.

Oswald:_ it look to see she jealous of big breasts, no doubt about it._

She start to angrily walk to her

Oswald: _better go or else haru in trouble._

He got up and quickly pets her head As she calming Down she start to act like a little kitten as she smiled as one.

Oswald: hehe, so cute.

Haruko: I never seen her act like this before.

Oswald: feeling better kodama?

Kodama: much better.

Oswald: are you mad and jealous because of her chest?

She pouted and nods.

Oswald: (petted her head) kodama, i be honest with you. It doesn't matter nor i don't care what size of breasts are, your is great since what really big is your courage and bravery and pride as is bigger like your heart and i like that, so dont let them get to you because what you are is beautiful.

She felt happy of it and lean to his chest make haruko pouted jealousy. 

Kimi: excuse me ms. mijou, haruko and chacha have big breasts but i think your the biggest one here, would you mind if i touch them?

Thomas' thought: she seem bold.

Aki: oh go right ahead.

Kimi: awesome, that sound great of you.

Aki: hey tommy, wanna touch mine~?

Thomas: (blush) b-but I'm not a pervert and you sure?

Oswald: better leave it be, ah better mossy along here.

Thomas: well she ask, i mean she wouldn't, if you would?

Oswald:( blush) w-well...(swim off somewhere)

Thomas: uh huh, (turn aki) well here goes.

Kimi and thomas fondle aki's big breasts from behind their back as she blush and moan but mostly of thomas's hand is good.

Aki: oh~ oh my god! Wow i didn't expect you come behind me and first time touching them tommy?

Thomas: yeah.

Kimi: there enodmous! What cup size are those? Tommy do you know?

Thomas: more bigger then J or H cup i guess, right aki?

Aki:( giggle) sure is but who knows ~ .

Kimi: and it still got that great shape of that size, i love them.

Aki: i disagree, I'm old.

Thomas: now don't say that, you are a beautiful woman and wonderful member, there no need to doubt how it is , cuz you have a strong spirit.

Kimi: yeah he's right

Aki seductive smile then grab his head to hug him to her big breast and petted his hair. Inaho puff her checks in jealousy and azuki growl as they snatch bim and hug their b*** to him.

Inaho: he's mine!

Azuki: hey i was going to get him!

Inaho: i know him more and he's my husband!

As yuuka came hug oswald from the back by breasts as she giggle.

Oswald: oh, (blush) h-hey yuuka.

Yunna: hi ossy~! (giggle)

She had an idea looking at takeru and kengo who blush and majorly jealousy as she got an idea.

Yuuka: your lucky right?

Oswald: yeah, (she pick him up a bit) uh what you doing?

Yuuka: you'll see.(smirk)

She swim behind takeru and kengo as they don't know yuuka is behind them with oswald.

Takeru: this isn't no welcome party, is torture along oswald and thomas are with them, is too painful and make me pissed.

Kengo: i know! Is not fair to-

Then a frying pan hit the two

Yuuka giggle as swim away with oswald.

Oswald: very sneaky, huh?

Then a large bear came out of the bushes

Oswald: guys there's a bear here.

Furan: that looks like a little bear, its already big too.

Yuuka: i was hoping a panda.

Oswald: cool seeing one here if is a black bear.

Chacha: toss some water on it and it'll turn back to human.

Oswald: that from ranma, even in anime too.

Thomas: all we need is cold water to do that, hehehe

Kimi: there was a talking bear and he was really cute.

Kengo: is it me or they talk crazy talk?

Thomas: we should deal with it without harming it.

Oswald: hang on….

Then a hive feel on its head.

Oswald: that will do.

Thomas: we should deal with it without harming it.

Chacha:( grab the wooden plank) i agree, i mean it is our job, right president furan?

Furan: your right such as dose maken ki.

Takeru: Maken ki?

Haruko: thats right, maken ki.

Oswald and thomas point as takeru and kengo turn to see the bear charging at the two peeves.

Kengo: run! Run now!

Takeru and kengo running for their life from the bear.

Takeru and kengo: WE KNEW THIS GONNA HAPPEN!

The Bear rammed the two flying and falling.

Azuki: you think we gonna do something?

Kodama: well is not like they gonna help themselves

kodama punch and azuki kick them off flying.

Kodama and azuki: TAKE THAT!

The two boy in anime tears as aki jump and grabe the two boy as a rock hit them as they have swirling eyes and bumps on their heads.

Aki: well that was fun, you two okay?

takeru and kengo: no..

takeru: AW CRAP IT'S BACK!

Takeru and kengo running again from the bear.

Thomas: not yet, you thinking what i'm thinking?

Oswald: oh yeah.

Kengo: what the hell ?! why is chasing the two of us ?!

takeru: I don't know !

chacha: okay, keep bringing it this way guy ! here I go !(jump higher) destroy the scales !maken steel ! compression ! MASS DESTOYER DRIVE !

The plank wood turn to a long po as then a hivefall off to it, the bear stop and walk over then enjoying the honey.

Oswald: good.

Thomas: now ! chacha !

chacha: right !

she jump on the other side and launch the bear to the rocky wall.

takeur: no, it gonna hit the rocks

kimi: is fine you guys(got a pen like maken) maken tablet, comic star, draw effect! Effect words bounce!

She drew word as the rocky wall become a cushion to keep the bear safe and enjoy his honey.

Oswald: Lady luck ah love ya. Now shall we y'all relax more? Or are we good?

Thomas: both dude.

Inaho: yay! that cute bear look happy on is own with a squishy cushion.

Kengo: didn't smash into the rock though.

Takeru: yeah, apparently on top of the rock is a cushion?

Kodama: for that you can thank kimi for that.

Furan: and for that cushion you can thank kimi's power.

takeru and kengo: huh ?

yuuka: she talking about kimi's cosmic star, it let her import effect and sounds whatever manga she draw in the real world, does that make sense at all,it such a cool power.

furan: and chacha's maken scale impresor, change the size of animanted object ,she can change their mass no matter what, impressive to say the least.,those tow are great partner on and off the job.

chacha and kimi:( peach sign) go team !

Oswald: not bad, so that how you girls do.

Thomas: meaning partner up to magical force community of this orgination ?

haurko: yep, otherwise known as...

takeru: maken ki, I get it , a nickname,.

Oswald: got a nice ring to it.

Thomas: indeed.

yuuka: we have fun right ? and now we just like welcome you one more time,this is all our new members, welcome maken ki

the yellow box pop to show it.

Oswald: now that what i'm talking about !

Thomas: hell yeah ! so bro, (shuffle his card and pull out 2 hearts and Ace) you think they'll handle our job to ?

Oswald: with luck on their side and working as partner with us,(shuffle his cards and show 2 diamond and king) maken ki sound a right place for us kamen rider !

As then they didn't know someone from the rocky cliff top, take a picture of the group as to reveal non other then john.

John: lucky me, and lucky them.

He got his cards and shuffle then and pull out his decade card, blade card and garren card.

John: cuz lady luck's have some spare time for my journey sometime. 


	3. card 3

Oswald and his brother are sleeping soundly ,as Thomas sleeping like a bunny and Oswald sleep cute like a child sometime.

Haruko and inaho came to get them to be ready at track , they notice the two boys are sleepy peacefully.

Inaho: aw~! There so cute when they are asleep.

Haruko:(shake oswald's shoulder) is time to get up ossy.

Oswald:(mutter in his sleep) okay nom , can you find my cards for me? I lost them. (mutter in his sleep)

She blush more but smiled to see him like this.

Inaho: time to get up tommy

Thomas: (mutter in his sleep) can we play cowboy and cowgirl kitty?

Her eyes start to sparkle.

He then huh her and petted her hair.

Thomas: (muttered in his sleep) good kitty...

Inaho: oh so cute!

As then the two boys waking up.

Thomas: morning kitty.

Oswald: morning haruko.

Haruko: morning ozzy, time to get ready.

Oswald: okay, let's get to work

**Timeskip**

Oswald, Thomas and the two new members of the student doing 15 laps with the girls who are security community club members too.

Oswald: great work out right?

Thomas: yeah but takreru and kengo aint enjoying it.

Takreru: yeah, we're not!

Oswald and Thomas: why not? It seem okay.

Kengo: are they twins or something?

Takeru: no there not

Azuki: your doing great you two. (she smiles at oswald and Thomas)

Then she turn at takeru and kenjo being the last which that disappoint her.

Azuki: no freakin way is that all you loser got? Why dont try to convince me your a guy and be like oswalnd and tom, pick it up!

Oswald: don't blame on them partner, they haven't experience this much of exercise, its like yelling a donkey to run like a horse.

Thomas: you sire? Cuz their brain is something as we told takeru to do that one.

Oswald: scratch that is true.

Takeru: that easy for you to say!

Kenjo: what does running 50 laps around the school every morning has to do of being a member?

Oswald: If you need to protect this school and this contrey, y'ah ganna run like a rattle snake who got his tail on fire, so gitty up lil' doggys!

Azuki: you heard him! If you start struggle, you'll finish strong, we're are constantly fighting battle here, stamina is extremely important.

Inaho: you can do it takeru! Keep moving!

Takeru: yeah okay, I guess that make sense.

Kenjo: no way! This crap goes beyond regular stamina training!

Oswald: hey dudes.

Takeru: yeah what?

Thomas: giant shurikan!

Then a giant red shiriken landed next to the two boys

Chacha: come on keep moving you two! You two doing great so far! (Catch the red giant shurikan) gonna have move faster then that if you don't wanna lose a limb. (she throw it again)

Takeru and kengo start to run for there lives.

**Timeskip**

there now at the student council room

Furan teaching them about maken along Oswald and Thomas listening, takeru and kenjo arent as their head down ain't paying attention.

Oswald and Thomas: (smack their head awake) wake up you slow pokes!

Takeru: w-wha?

Furan: are you seriously falling asleep over there? I don't have forgot go over this with you! I'm being nice!

Takeru: I'm sorry thank you.

Oswald: well they're mighty tired form all the runnin.

Thomas: need something to keep them awake

Yunna: i have an idea! No running but I'm pretty sure it'll wake you both up! Check this out.

She pull up furan's skirt to show her panties picture of a cat as oswald and thomas cover their eyes as takeru and kenjo nosebleed but they got hit on the head by a toaster.

Takeru and kenjo: OW!

Oswald: (blushed) y-yunna! Why'd you do that?!

Yunna: just to motivate them.

Inaho: I love kitty witty! (do a cat paw and cat smile)

Oswald: I doubt that help munch Yunna.

Yunna: oh~ wanna see my instead ossy~?

Oswald: (blush hard) h-hey! Knock it off!

Yunna: (giggle) your so cute when you blush.

Then a camera flash as they turn to see john took the shot.

John: you seem having the luck you can do.

Oswald: who are you?

John: just passing through Oss, beside as if you guys don't mind for me to joining in.

**Timeskip**

kodama is teaching the new members of medatation, As takeru and kengo trhing but notice aki here as giving them advise as well, they begin fatnasize of aki in the beach of sexy bikini then suddenly a cactus hit kengo face and a racoon pounce to claw on takeru's face and biting him.

Oswald: i still have no clue how it doing it

Timeksip

Inside the dorm takeru is sore and tired while john lean to the wall eating chips , oswald and thomas lay doen relax.

Oswald: that was nice. (shuffling his cards)

Thomas: uh huh.

Takeru: I'm beat.

Oswald: what have you been doing after we left takeru?

Takeru: what do you think?

Haruko: i dont understand why, you use to be capable of handling things like this, your probably weak from being such a slacker.

Takeru: no , pretty sure the resulr would have been the same thing back then.

John: you'll get use to it sooner.

Oswald: who are you 're-(notice his card on his hands) hey!

John shuffle as do a cool card trick shuffle as pull out a pair of 10.

John: dont tell me you forgot blade and garren.

Then their eyes wide as they remember.

Oswald and Thomas: decade!

John: bingo.

Oswald notice the cards back to his hands.

Oswald: how'd you do that?

John: wow for someone who lucky, you should've seen it coming.

Haruko: you two know this guy?

Oswald: this dude is the destroyer, kamen rider Decade or john.

Inaho: another rider?

John: we met way back when it use to be a seperate world.

Haruko: another world?

As john explain the whole thing before everything merge into one.

Inaho: oh wow! I wish I could meet one of them.

John: well drive, den o, hibiki, and shinobi are around japan.

Takeru: wait, shinobi?

John: oh yeah, let say I already met 4 new rider who are a member around both the generation heisei

He pull out the cards to show it to them, 4 riders.

john: meet kamen rider shinobi, quiz, kikai and ginga.

Haruko: (pull out the kikai card) say, if it's alright, may we talk with one of them?

john: I can summon them with the diened gun, your curious about them?

Haruko: yes, we never heard of them until now and I'm curious on who they are.

john: alright then, outside.

as they went outside , he got the diened gun as loaded the diened gun

john: henshin

KAMEN RIDE: DIENED !

He shoot up to as he become diened.

diened: alright you guys, is your lucky day.

he loaded the 4 cards inside.

**KAMEN RIDE: SHINOBI! KAMEN RIDE: QUIZ! KAMEN RIDE: KIKAI! KAMEN RIDE GINGA!**

He shoot as he summon the 4 rider right in front of Oswald, thomas, haruko, takeru, and inaho.

Oswald: my, my.

Kikai: greetings.

Shinobi: (bow) hello.

Ginga: holy shit is japan, been a while at my old home.

Quiz: kamen rider blade and garren I presume.

Oswald: that's correct my friend.

Thomas: yep.

Quiz: question!

Oswald and Thomas: huh?

Quiz: you would get much girls in your life. Maruka, Daska.

Oswald: maruka?

Quiz: correct! And is your luck unlimited! Maruka, Daska.

Oswald and Thomas: maruka.

Quiz: answer…. Daska.

Oswald: huh?

Quiz: your luck is unlimited but not forever, now if you want to know us sit back and here it.

The 4 rider explain to them their tale, situation, their friends and such going on and what their rider form can do and their enemies.

Haruko: I see, each of you go different school, and sorry about what happen to you otto

kikai: is alright as I learn

Oswald: damn Kirby your situation, rider form and magic is like wizard and fourze put together.

Ginga: so I heard, well time to go

Oswald: seeyah guys

they disappeared as after that takeru still groan how sore he is.

Oswald: come on dude you cant be that sore.

Takeru: I am Oswald.

Thomas: good grief

Takeru: I'm a flesh ball of pain, dont we ha e heating pads around?

Haruko: unforntaly no , I'll have to stop by the store tomorrow

Oswald: hang in there.

Inaho: tommy want me to give you a massaged?

Thomas: but I'm not sore.

Inaho: please?

Thomas: okay

he took off his shirt and grab a pillow inaho blush steam of his muscle, he then play down on his belly.

Thomas: let it rip.

She nodded and start to rub his foot, he is enjoying her massages and start to feel relaxed.

Haruko:( blush ) o-ossy can i massages y-you too?

Oswald:( remove his shirt) go ahead be my guess.

As oswald lay on his belly haruko start to rub his forelegs.

Oswald: that feels nice

Thomas: uh huh.

Kodama is getting jealous as she is watching from the door.

Haruko and inaho felt happy

Kodama's thought:_ just as i thought, i dont sense any power coming right him now defiantly he use something thwt night, i have to find out what is was can i trust him? Or he might enemy?_

She came in, cross her arms and cur ch her foot force to massages at takeru's back as pain.

Oswald and Thomas: ouch.

Kodama: oh poor baby need a massage, here how this feel?

takeru:(grunt in pain) awesome.

haruko: stop your hurting him?

kodama: want one too ossy?

Oswald: are you gonna crunch my back with your foot?

She didn't answer but start to put her foot on his back and start to but instead softly

Oswald: youk now you can you can use your hands.

Kodama:(smirk) with pleasure~.

She sat on his back and massaging make haruko jealous.

Kodama: _oh wow, he is ripped, scratch that, he is really ripped, and his skin is soft~._

Oswald: so good, I thought you gonna crush my back.

Kodama: I would never, I have a question for you, wanna spent the day with me tomorrow?

Oswald: sure.

That made her grin more and start to lean onto his back and start to rub her check onto it.

Haruko: hey! Aren't you suppose to give him a massage! Your being to close to him!

Kodama: are you doing the same?

Haruko:(blush) I-I'm only giving him a massages.

Kodama: also takeru, you'll come do some errands.

Takeru: why do I have to do it?

Kodama: because I want oswald to help me shop.

Oswald: help?

Kodama: yes and takeru carried the stuff.

Takeru: hey!

Oswald: alright that's fine by me.

kodama: good, now where were we~?

As she continue massgaing and snuggle.

Thomas: hey kitty, wanna hang out and go on our first date?

Inaho: REALLY?! YES!

She hug him with her cat smile while haruko glared at Kodama as she give a smug look at haruko.

Haruko:_ I will get ossy on a date, then I'll make sure kodama nod any girls ruin my chance!_

**Timeskip**

Oswald wearing short sleeves light blue hoodie, white shirt and black pants while a car necklace, blue and black shoes.

Thomas got his cowboy hat, zip up brown jacket, underneath black shirt and blue pants, leather boot.

Oswald: _I feel kodama try to find something about takeru, also those undeads are around and have a feeling bring more reinforcement sooner._

He then pull out his deck of cards and starts shuffling it, then he draw five cards and this shocked him.

Takeru: what's matter oswald?

He then showed thomas… a royal straight flush.

Thomas: crap

Takeru: so is a royal straight flush? What's wrong with that?

Oswald: a royal straight flush is the rarest draws in the game, and… one of most luckiest ones around, and me and thomas, are going to have a huge surprise.

Takeru: i see.

?: sorry to keep you waiting.

They turn is kodama in a pretty gothic outfit and inaho dress very dice as a nice orange dress and coat along brown boots and a purse.

Oswald and thomas: (blush hard) wow.…

kodama: so, shall we ossy?

Inaho: ready tommy?

The two boys was awe of their looks as they nodded.

Inaho: (hugs thomas's arm) well come on, let's go!

As hiding the bushes is haruko, kenjo and john.

John: why we're doing this again?

Haruko: we're spying on them.

John: but they seem having a great time. (Smiling at her) are you jealous?

Haruko: (blush hard) j-john ! Do be riduclious! O-Of course not! I'm just suspicious what she planning on something funny! T-that's all!

John: sure~.

He look at kodama.

John: also she dress nicely.

Kenjo: oh yeah.

As haruko and kenjo wear disgues

John: you guys do that, I'll be hang around while watch. (walk off)

As with Oswald and kodama walking through the mall along with thomas and inaho, kodama went around the mall with takeru.

Oswald: so where you like to start kodama?

She then spotted some stuffed plushies. As she staring at it closely she spotted the bear.

Oswald: hmm?

Kodama: no way.

Oswald: oh something you like?

Kodama: yeah, that's an unlimited Addison bear not scheduled for released until next week, by bearly ink, everything they say is true! he delicate master craftsmanship and the special finishing touches really do make it unbearly adorable! my mission here has become quite clear.

Oswald: want me to buy it for you?

Kodama: yes please.

Oswald: (smile) alright, anything you want, is one me.

As he walked in he start to by the bear he got a bunny rabbit as a special from buying the bearthey go buying while takeru carrying the stuff, Thomas and inaho went the arcade and buy some gift and new clothes, they was having so munch fun.

Kodama: I can't believe we get a buy one get one free sale today, is this your luck ossy?

Oswald: probably, (showed her the hand) I think this is part of the royal straight flush.

kodama: I don't care cuz i'm lucky to have a boyfriend like you.

Oswald: and i'm lucky to have my cute,(petted her head) firebolt.

She smiled and gives him a hug.

Inaho hugging Thomas's arm as she got a cat hairclip for her small pig tail and a big stuff cat toy she really wanted.

Inaho thank you so much for buying this, I love you so munch tommy

Thomas: and I love you kitty.

She then snuggled him happily.

kodama and inaho took the two boys and takeru in a store of bras and panties as they smile of this date.

Thomas: (blush) I-I don't know about this kitty.

Oswald: (blush) um kodama, y-you sure I have to b-be in here?

Kodama: of course, your not like takeru and it is a gentlemen's work.

Inaho: and I need your help to pick tommy.

Thomas and Oswald: alright.

The girls start to look around on some colored pairs.

Kodama pick a white and pink one with shades, inaho pick the blue and yellow one.

Kodama: can you tell us which color is the best?

Takeru think of imagine of them wearing nothing but bra and panites but a rock hit his head.

Takeru: ow!

Oswald: I like the pink with shades.

Thomas: the blue one seem on you kitty.

Kodama: thank you.

Inaho: thank you tommy!

Kodama: mind come inside ossy~? I wanted you to see of what you think~. 

Thomas: w-what?!

Oswald: i-i kindly declined kodama, I-

Kodama put her finger to his lips.

Kodama: shh, is okay, like I said, your not like takeru

Oswald nodded as the two boys went inside of the changing room with the girls.

Thomas:_ I guess this is the surprise oswald said._

Oswald: _hope this isn't the surprise i mention earlier but, i guess is not so bad._

As they blush a bit to see them in panties and bra, takeru getting bump by girls came in as he fall and accidentally see kdoama's panties as many boxes hit on his face.

Oswald: yesh, unlucky.

**Timeskip**

the two couples went to a cafe, but it's full of maids

Oswald: a café, this is nice.

Maids: welcome master. Welcome mistriss.

as they sit down finding good in the menu as azuki dress a maid outfit as spotted the gang but Thomas the most make her gasp in joy.

azuki's thought:(smirk sexually) yes! Tommy is here, which means I should get some pointers~(lick her lips)

She walk up to Thomas and inaho.

Azuki: greetings master and young mistress,(Thomas turn and blush hard) pardon for the interruption , I wanted to welcome you back to macron mansion, i'm azuki and I'm here to service you (wink at Thomas) it will be my pleasure to relive some stress~.

Thomas blush cherry as he talking gibberish as azuki giggle of that reaction.

Azuki: so master~, what would you like~?

Thomas: r-rice o-omlet, w-with love letter, p-please?

Azuki: of course~, I'll be back with your order.

Thomas nodded as she walk off and wink at him as inaho pouted cutely at her as azuki give a grin at her.

Azuki: _hee hee, now I'm ahead of you._

Inaho: _no fair! I cant lose form her!_

Oswald and kodama are hanging out together as they order some meal as haruko jealousy aura while growling her, azuki came back and give Thomas and inaho their meal they order.

Azuki: anything else master~?

Thomas: k-ketchup p-please?

Azuki: how you wanted written~?

Thomas: a-anything, s-surprise me.

she smiled and pull out a ketchup bottle, then she writing something on his omlet as he look of what she has written.

Azuki: hope you like it master~.

It was written " Sexy Lucky" as he blush and inaho pouted her chedks mors.

Thomas: t-thanks, h-here's a tip f-for ya. (give her some nice cash as she accepted)

Azuki: thank you and also~.

She give him a kiss on the cheek as surprise him.

Azuki: it's for advance~, hope we can get a date later. (wink at him)

Thoams nodded while blushing as azuki give a smug look at inaho and walk out.

Azuki: theirs_ no way I'm going to lose to you pussy. _

Inaho:_ you hound dog!_

**Timeskip**

they went to the park and sat on one of the bentches.

Oswald: ah'm having a great time kodama.

Kodama: me too, and your brother as well.

Oswald: yeah and i have a feeling we've been watch somehow

Then came in john with 3 guy weirdos wearing a purple coat as if fanclubs. and tide up.

John: hey guys.

Oswald: hey johnny, who's those 3 weirdos?

John: fans of kodama's, tanaka, kobayashi and yama , they've been following her everywhere.

Oswald: oh dear me.

Thomas: stalkers munch?

John: uh huh but there not the only ones.

Kodama: huh?

John point at the forest a guy wearing a cab hat.

Oswald: whos there?

Kodama: oh look another one , goodness you jokes are everywhere.

?: guess again, i think happy to know i came here for a different reason,( remove his hat) you see i have no interest of protecting you in fact . i came here to challenge you to a duel.

Oswald: oh boy.

Thomas: uh huh.

?: **MAKEN KI! BLADE! SNAKE BITE!**

Then he is how equipped two arm scythes, he then use it make a slash energy waves at the ground try to hit her but he missed

Kodama jump forward up and land on the blade along thomas got inaho and oswald got Takeru

Oswald: I reken that was close.

Thoas: yeah.

Kodama: that dose change things up a bit, however it is a little pansy of you sneak attack.

Oswald: as should've fight in front but more coward like.

?: ugh, just want I need, the lucky twins are here as well.

Thomas: you heard of us huh?

?: yeah, and they would gladly have you after I finish up with that bitch.

Oswald: our luck not for sale.

?: then these guys are.

Came in is a Peacock Undead, Tortoise Undead and Tortoise Undead.

Oswald: looks like out luck just got interesting. (shuffle his deck) draw a card Thomas.

Thomas:( shuffle his as well) don't have to tell me twice.

Both of them drew there card

Oswald: let see what we have.

They looked at there cards and it showed oswald spades and thomas a heart. They nodded as they pull out their belt and john put on his belt and got his card.

Oswald, thomas and john: henshin!

**TURN UP!**

**CHANGE!**

**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**

Oswald change to blade, john change to decade and thomos change to chalice, they then pull out there weapons and charge at the undead. Blade is now fighting Peacock Undead but a bit struggle with it and dodging the claws but got kick till he slash him 5 times, chalice swing his bow as a weapon to hit Tortoise Undead many times, then chalice got push to the ground and kick till he swatted the undead's face then got up continuing fighting, and decade use his book blade to clashes and block the punch , then push the Tortoise Undead and kept on slashing him and dodges his attack.

P eacock undead: your good.

Blade: oh you can talk huh?

Peacoxk undead: we wanted those human's maken.

Blade: not gonna happen (slide his deck blade to pull out a card) cuz this aint your lucky day!( slide the card to his sword)

**SLASH! THUNDER! LIGHTNING SLASH!**

As slash the undead with lightning slash as blade got a card to see the part open he flick it and sealed him.

Blade: gotcha. (spotted the card) hmm, a jack.

With decade slashing and kick the Tortoise Undead and doge the attack and next to blade.

He pull out a card and insert it.

**FINAL FORM RIDE: B-B-BLADE!**

Decade: this might tickle a bit.

Blade: what?

His hand went through blade as blade transformed into a huge version of his deck blade that decade is wielding.

Takeru: whoa.

Chailce: nice!

Decade: wanna do it together!

Chailce: hell yeah!

Decade then pull a blade card and place it on his driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: B-B-BLADE!**

Chailce pull two card and slide it in.

**TORNADO! DRILL! SPINNING ATTACK!**

He spin up as the wind as decade swing his sword blade a lightning slash and chalice deliver a spin kick drill as both attack got the two undead as chalice throw two cards at them and sealed them. Decade then throw the sword up so it changed back to blade.

Blade: phew, ah reken that felt weird.

Seeing the guy fighting kodama as a blade about o get takeru and inaho as the 3 rider dash and deflect it with their weapon as then see takeru as the 3 rider felt something. They see takeru fighting he guy as saw the symbol and so do kodama , he grip the guy's blade to break i, they never felt such power from takeru, as he force sent him flying and crashed.

Blade: incredible.

Decade: impressive.

Takeru: whoa, what just happened?

Blade walk up and patted his back.

Blade: first step being a bad ass that what happen.

Chailce: good job partner, bout time you let it out.

Takeru: oh, um thanks.

Blade turn at kodama walk in.

Blade: you alright?

Kodama: yeah, I'm okay.

Blade: good

Kodama: thanks ossy and you too takeru.

Blade: i have a feeling the undead are working with new enemies.

Oswald: what the?

She then hold his check and lick her lips, she then gives him a kiss on the lips deeply as he kiss back as she moan and blush as this surprise haruko, kenjo and takeru.

Imaho: oh Tommy~.

Chailce: yeah?

She did the same as he turn back to thomas and wrapped her arms on his neck.

Inaho: (catching smile) let me reward my hero~.

She give him a deep kiss as a surprise but kiss back as deeper as she moan and blush surprise kenjo and takeru too, oswald and thomas break then kiss from kodama and Inaho.

Kodama: that's for our first date.

Inaho: thank you tommy, your the best.

Oswald: glad you like it firebolt (petted her head)

Thomas: i'am the man of my word kitty. (petted her head)

Inaho start to pur like a cat adding more to her cuteness. As kodama's fanclub anime tears of jelaosuy as kenjo and haruko came in.

Oswald: oh hey haru and kenjo.

Haruko: do not try to change the subject!

Oswald: change the subject? Haha, you think I forgot of not planning a special date sooner of just you and me?

Haruko: (blush) s-special date?

Oswald: (petted her head and kiss her cheek as blush hard) yes, I would never leave nor forget you.

haruko's thought:(blush hard and excitement) i-i can finally have a date with ossy!

Oswald then pull out his royal straight flush as he smile.

Oswald: yep, is always a lucky day. 


	4. card 4

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

Ozwald and Thomos came back from work after having a nap on there way to the dorms.

Ozwald: well thomas we have a time handlin' those gamblers last night.

Thomas: sure do, it was bigger then a Amadillo doing the donut on a field.

Oswald: you got that right bro.

Then they spotted Haruko training on the field.

Oswald: howdy haruko.

Haruko: hey ossy, hey thomas, seem you two are awake.

Oswald: yeah, mind if we iron horse with you?

Haruko: sure.

Oswald and haruko practice of the sword swing. And thomas practice too.

Oswald: say haru, (smile) just as a man of my words i didn't forget of our date.

That made her face turn red as she is steaming as well.

Haruko: _h-h-h-h-he remembered?!_

Then came in is takru in a track suit who is jogging as came to see oswald, thoams and haruko

Oswald and Thomas: mornin'.

Takru: oh, morning guys, how's it going with you?

Haruko: is good i think, I don't think we don't see you up early before.

Takeru: it's just, well i. Actually ever since the incident i haven't able to use that power again, with azuki's duel I don't remember i did to make it happen. Is weird because they still didn't five me a specific power...i think i get stronger by thinking about it, I figure I get strong by getting one. ( smile) that way, I'll be helping the people around.

Oswald: same here partner.

Haruko kind of flinched.

Haruko: people around you like himegami for example-

She notice Oswald kiss her by the nose as a surprise.

Ozwald: ya close-fisted like that?

haruko:(blush) w-why you sneak up with a k-kiss like that?!

Oswald: cuz it show ya ah'm not puh-layin' fuh-avoraht 'aru, u would nary forget ya eend yo-wr maah childhood partner, (petted her head) a 'ard workin' eend dreadfully cute too.

That made her blush more until she's supernova.

Haruko: I-I see...

Oswald: yep, so everhoo don't fill down 'aru, i'm allers be thair for ya.

She smiled and gives him a hug.

Haruko: thank you ossy.

**Timeskip**

He gambling duo are at the student counsel and about to have some lunch, haruko made a special nice lunch for Oswald and a nice lunch for Thomas by inaho and takeru got a bit of pees.

Oswald: whoa now that's a lot awf peas like maah dad's amount awf color eend treasyhaws.

Thomas: and is only half but I guess, some for healthy.

Inaho: yeah! That looks healthy!

Takeru:(Turn at Oswald and Thomas) speak for yourself! both of your lunch is awesome and mine suck!

Oswald and Thomas: thair jus' normal lunch, nothin special.

Takeru: I swear I'm friends with two devils.

Oswald and Thomas: we're gamblers with some loco random luck.

Takeru: YOU TWO WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME!

Oswald and thomas: we still 'ave no idea what yo-wr jawing about.

Takeru: YOU TWO ARE EVIL!

Inaho: evil? I don't think they are evil.

Takeru bang his head on the table.

Takeru: I GIVE UP!

Takeru went to haruko along with Oswald.

Takeru: that's disgusting haruko! Why did you do that?!

Haruko: I was only trying to help you get over it, no reason to freak out.

Oswald: yeah I mean like veggie is good, a bit pea wont hurt.

Takeru: who's side are you on?!

Oswald: dude it just peas.

Haruko: ozzys right.

Oswald: look man if you want to train your body some good food help out, who know? Maybe it help a small pinch of good luck.

Takeru: yeah right, when your around luck has no side but yours.

Oswald: really? Well remember the prison planet you guys?

Haruko and takeru nodded.

Oswald: (sigh) i use to be an undead.

Haruko: WHAT?

Takeru: you was undead back in the prison planet?!

Oswald: it was a long story, since the Stone of Sealing i have to make a sacrifice.

Kenko: damn man.

Haruko hugged him tight a little.

Oswald: haru is okay I'm not gonna be an undead this time.

Haruko: just… don't.

Oswald: i promise.

Haruko: (pouted a bit) you promise for real?

Oswald: for real, you have my word.

He try to touch her shoulder but accidentally pull her skirt down while furan and Yuuka came in to see takeru seeing of haruko's a random baseball hit takeru face sent him to the ground

Takeru: ow….

Oswald quickly took the jacket to cover her up.

Oswald: there you go.

Haruko: th-thanks.

Oswald: your welcome, oh hey furan, hey yuuka.

Furan: oh um, hello Oswald.

Oswald: what you saw is takeru fault and his bad luck that he got hit by a baseball.

Furan: I see.

Yuuka: (giggle) oh my another bad luck is it ossy?

Oswald: yep

Takeru: oh come it was an accide-

He got punch by mimiya.

Mimiya: take that!

Ozwald: nice punch.

Mimiya: thanks, (glared at takeru) i know you show your true color eventually you sick pervert.

Takeru: I'm not a pervert! I swear this is just a misunderstanding, tell them guys.

Oswald: dont look me, you saw it right?

Takeru: no well a bit y-

Then a wild goose came in as takeru scream when a wild goose tackle him and pecking his face.

Oswald: i know it and once again another bad luck.

Haruko: ossy, lets go.

Oswald: okay, say mimiya, make sure you and takeru get along, seeyah tak.

Takeru: help me! (getting peck by the goose)

Mimiya: … someone has any popcorn?

**With oswald and haruko**

they are sitting together on the bench with their lunch

Oswald: ah done thought thuh date be perfect we enjoy lunch together an 'ave a bit to-wr an meet other member, since thuh culub seem cool an inculudin' with ya.

Haruko: sure.

Oswald: so ah'm curious awf what yo-wr maken is?

Haruko: well, my makin is powerful.

Oswald: is it a sword?

Haruko: yes, an element into photons around the blade.

Oswald: hehe, what are the odds? Seem we both got skills with a very strong swords.

Haruko: yeah.

Oswald: hey haru, (begin feeding her) say ah.

Haruko: ah.

He start feeding her his lunch while having a good time.

Haruko: my turn.

Oswald: okay, ah..

As he took a bite of it haruko is enjoying there time together.

Oswald: i wonder how thomas doing.

**With thomas **

He's is now out side with Azuki and Chacha dealing with the wrestling club, doing of the gambling bet.

Thomas: okay dude you know the drill, I put my bet that chacha can beat you in an arm wrestling.

Guy: heh, alright, what's the bet?

Thomas: if she win you guys do two things, bring in the money with me and the club budget stay the same.

Guy: deal!

Thomas: lets save if we win a surprise.

Then guy and chacha get ready for the arm wrestling.

Azuki: and go!

Chacha easily pushed the big guy's arm down while breaking the desk.

Thomas: and the winner is chacha! Now for our side of the bet.

The club member give thomas the money as he shuffle his deck of cards and pull out what he got the 6 of clubs, hearts, diamonds and spades

Thomas: hmm, heart , diamond and spades huh? Nice.

Azuki: so we're done, now what?

?: then we move on the next task.

They turn to see rodrick.

Rodrick: hey Thomas, still the full hands on deck.

Thomas: yep, rodrick is an old friend and a treasure sniper.

Rodrick: and I have to say, there's wonderful treasures here.

Thomas: yep the maken is something, (notice his cards) hey my cards!

He see rodrick got the card he shuffle and pull out 3 cards of diamond, hearts and spades.

Rodrick sorry, sticky fingers.

Chacha: wow how he do that?!

Thomas: that how he do.

Rodrick: also i met furan and yuuka , told me lately around the school happening.

Thomas: i know, radno violence as they dont remember and lately foot print and claws and green blood.

Azuki: which is the undead.

Rodrick: so i see takeru and mimiya investigating.

Thomas: yep

**With oswald and haruko**

Oswald, thomas and kimi at the manga club.

Oswald: maah maah maah, kahnd awf a collection.

Man: don't you see? Without our flagurity manga a float, the entire thing will belly up!

Kimi: (exceeded) I totally agree!

Haruko: I know why your agreeing with him, come on kimi.

Kimi: oh i'm sorry, i was stinkin jealous.

Oswald: (turn to the man) say how about a bet?

Man: what kind of bet?

Oswald: (pull out a new deck of anime cards) ah was lucky ta stumble uhpon this deck, here's thuh bet, i'll shuffle this deck an thuh three awf ya will each draw a card an puh-lace 'em puss down, ifin' ya three 'ave a 10 or higher, yo-wr budget will increase, but 5 or lower, yo-wr budget will stay thuh same, deal?

Guy: deal!

Oswald: alraahyt the-yn, let's begin.

He start to shuffle the deck like a pro while doing some card tricks in the fly and place the deck in front of the three members.

Oswald: (smile 'sweetly') now then, please draw out your cards.

Man: alright!

The three of them start to draw out there card they pick a 3 of spades, 5 of hearts and a 6 of diamonds.

Oswald: looks like I win

haruko pinch his cheek

Oswald: ow! ow! What was that for?

Haruko: a simple no would at lease of it.

Oswald: well sorry, ah cant help it, it show mo-wr fun that way.

Haruko: I bet you could've.

Oswald: ah come awn don't be like that haru.

Then they walk out to the hallway.

Haruko: budget day is so excusting.

Kimi giggle.

Haruko: okay what's so funny?

Kimi: I was thinking that… your not so stricked.

Haruko: whats that supposed to mean?

Oswald: hehe shers raahyt but it is fun ta let loose, ah close-fisted ta be too perfect.

Kimi: I know why you change, Oswald.

Haruko: what?!

Oswald: yep, I bet you missed me and wanna have fun with me like the old days huh?

Haruko: i-i-i don't know what you're talking about!

Oswald: come on haru I know you, don't pretend, you was very happy of our date and wanna be my roommate in our dorm.

She start to blush bright red

Kimi: (giggle) she blushing more.

Oswald: (petted haruko's head) yep, it show a hint she really happy and wanna show me her cute smile.

Haruko start to steam out of her ears.

Haruko:_ wh-why dose he have to know my weaknesses?!_

Kimi: you know oswald, there should be a manga of you along as kamen rider blade.

Oswald: really? cuz ah nary pictyhaw myself ina manga.

Kimi: well I like to see that, and beside haruko told me your card help of attach to maken?

Oswald: yep, any way that possible, ah done bet myself that ifin' it work or not but it work.

Kimi: I'll give it a try someday.

Oswald: also you and mimiya seem have a history.

Haruko: yes, she like a little sister to me and when she join the club. She have high spirit when i told her the details.

Oswald: yeah, even she sure have some way to takeru by becoming friends. _In of a beating his ass kind of way, talk about tough love._

**Meanwhile**

Thomas taking a walk then spotted takeru taking a drink of water.

Thomas: yo Tak!

Takeru: oh, hey thomas.

Thomas: how you and mimiya going?

Takeru: we're fine, even the fact she still hate my guts

Thomas: it just one way to make friends is tough love dude.

Takeru: heh, like how we first met?

Thomas: yep and every gamble are always. (show munch money surprise him) high alert.

Takeru: how you get that money?!

Thomas: lots of bet to each club to not increase the budget.

Takeru: … are you sure you two are not devils? Because your gambling luck is insain.

Thomas: if i was a devil, i would bet your soul to survive here. (make takeru shiver)

Takeru: you and oswald terrify me.

Thomas: anyluck of the attack?

Takeru: no, what about the undeads?

Thomas: no, if it were, they'll be dead.

Takeru: (pull out his phone)wait i forgot, i suppose to check security comette every once in a while.

They turn to see a very attractive girl of medium height with semi-long maroon hair that reaches the back of her neck with a few hair strands hanging over her face and red e wears the standard Tenbi Academy uniform although, in her case, her distinctive feature is long, dark stockings with embroidered purples, which give a more sensual touch to her appearance. And four guys wearing male tenbi academy school uniformcas well.

Takeru was outstanding of this girl beauty but not thomas.

Thomas: foucus Tak.

He see takeru not blinking as he wave his hand at his face as he sigh

Thomas: I've always wanted to do this.

He turn at the girls and four guys.

Thomas: excuse me for a second. (turn back at takeru)

He start to drag him over and Slapping him rapidly at the face.

Thomas: WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!

Takeru: OOOOWWW! MY FREAKIN FACE!

Thomas: finally idiot.

Takeru: (rubbing his cheeks) that hurt.

Thomas: come on let's ask our guess if they need something.

Takeru: ok.

Thomas: excuse me you have a moment?

He turn takeru back again outstand the beauty of the girl as Thomas sigh again.

?: yes you said your security comette? Because if you two are a member i like to talk you two for a minute.

Thomas: alright.

He looked at the four guys.

?: seem they wanna have a word with you, I'll talk to your friend.

Thomas: hmm okay.

He walked away from takeru to deal with the four guys. He can tell the look at her eyes she is perhaps the one and the four guys , knowing they don't seem normal as well

Thomas: (smile) hehe, figure you four helping the attacker by in human form.

The guys smirk as the first push him that sent thomas to the ground, the guys begin to reveal themselves out of their human formed as the scarab, chameleon, shell, and mole undead.

Mole undead: you got that right, Kumi Amio charm usually fall on anyone.

Thomas: (got up) well I'm not that type of a guy.

He turn at takeru is stuck as a spider web like energy on the ground by kumi holding a device.

Thomas: takeru!

Mole undead: your not going to interfear!

Then something hit her then came in is mimiya with a metal armband.

Thomas: mimiya, glad you came in time.

Mimiya: i couldn't care less about your maken, the only thing I'm interest in, is finding out your behind out your behind the attack! I got this thomas.

Thomas nodded as he got his garren driver belt and pull out his ace card, he slit the card in the driver as it placed onto his waist.

Thomas: henshin! (pull the lever)

**TURN UP!**

He turn into garren as he begin blasting each of the four undead but notice kumi trap mimiya , as garren heard of it and get it.

Kumi: thank you for making this so easy for me, miss Uruchi Minaya.

Then minaya is stuck as well.

Miniya: what?! I can't move!

Kumi: of course not, your step in to my web, that's why it called a web, i just have to say your name and your traped. Although i wish i caught something more exciting then you wimps, i guess those attacks was all for nothing.

Takeru: so it was you!

Kumi: don't blame me your hiring maken friends aren't gonna accepting challenges , so I figure is easy to find a way to get to come with me insead, in the mean time...you guys are earn some punishment

Then before she trhwo her yoyo maken , a duble shot stop it as they see is garren while Rodrick with his diend gun, walking toward them.

Rodirck: that not a very offering, but I'm glad to take that maken from you.

Kumi: what the?!

Garren: glad to see ya dude! (dodging while shooting, punching and kicking each of the undead)

Takeru: this wont work, I cant fight her like this, right! I can call they others.

Rodrick: just hold up boy.

Miniya: don't you dare! This mission was given to us! We're gonna take care of it on our own ! we're repsonsaible, so I refuse to bother the rest of the commete!

Takeru: but we'll lose!

Miniya: if we always relied on them ,they'll never accept us as duel!

Garren: damn it all!

He see more undead as 4 as now there 8 of them.

Then came in is john and Oswald.

Oswald: hey guys, we have a feeling the fight is right here.

Kumi: oh, well, well, if it isn't the lucky boy himself.

Oswald: oh I guess your the widow let the student fall in your web, even siding the enemy undead too.

Kumi: indeed, which means I can get you all to my self, Osw-

Oswald: **FULL HOUSE!**

Kumi: what?

Then oswald throw five cards of 4 tens and 3 nines as it sticks on the ground breaking the web trap.

Oswald: lucky.

Kumi: what's that your maken?!

Oswald: yep, (pull five more cards then smiled) this isn't your lucky day now huh? **ROYAL FLUSH!**

Throw it but then undead mole came in the way as the card hit him instead causes an explosion

Oswald: darn! Maybe some but mine is better

Oswald pull out a different card driver color gold and purple belt, an oval shape buckle and john got his decade belt, he wrapped it on their waist.

Oswald: henshin. (Open the driver)

**OPEN UP!**

Then a purple holographic card with a spider with clubs on it miterialized in front of him, when it went past him, he transformed into a green suit, golden chest armor, shoulder pads, and a spade symbol and helmet. With gold spider theme and red eyes .

?: kamen rider! Leangle! I'm gonna fight fire with fire! Or should i say, spider to spider!

John: henshin! (put his card in and close it while dusted his hands)

**KAMEN RIDE! DECADE!**

He transformed into decade then pull blade card.

Decade: henshin.

**KAMEN RIDE! BLADE!**

He walk through the blue card and turn into blade.

D-Blade: kamen rider! Blade mode! (pull out the deck blade)

Kumi: what the?_ It's kind of sexy for oswald._

Leangle: (turn at D-Blade) hehe, a full deck of spade huh?

D-Blade: saids to a full deck of Clubs.

Leangle: guilty as charge, let handle the undead Quickly and I'll deal with kumi

D- Blade: got it!

Rodrick: don't leave me hanging, (pull out a card he insert to his gun) henshin!

**KAMEN RIDE! DIEND! **

He fired and change into diend, Leangle, D blade and diend charge in at the 8 undeads. Garren and diend shooting each of the first, second and third undead. Garren pull out two card he slide it.

**BULLET!**

**FIRE!**

He fire blast the two of them while diend insert the card in his gun and thrust it out.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-DIEND!**

The gun gather cards around the barrel and start to spin around it and fired at the four undeads and make an explosion then four remain as leangle slide a card and D- blade insert a card onto his belt.

**BLIZZARD!**

**ATTACK RIDE! MACH! **

Leangle thrust his staff and a blizzard stream was fired and D-Blade dashed around the field slashing each of the undead with his deck blade then he pull out another card he insert.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! B-B-BLADE!**

He stab his deck blade as he jump up to deliver a lightning kick to the frozen undead causes an explosion

Leangle: nice job, I'll handle this ( turn at kumi) sorry to keep you waiting.

Kumi: oh no, I'm impress of that formed.

Leangle: well who said Arachnid can't stay cool?

Kumi: and sexy~.

Leangle: what?

Then they see haruko holding her kendo sword over the school and land at the ground next to leangle.

Leangle: perfect timing haru.

Kumi: ahaha, oh i finally caught a big one. Leadership comittee vice president. Haruko amaya.

Then webs around as she still standing.

Kumi: gotta say, that is pretty impressive, you manage to control yourself while being surrounded by my element. most people in your positon wouldn't stand.

Miniya: haruko I'm sorry, i didnt mean for this to happen.

Haruko: don't worry you did a good job.

Miniya: i did?

She nodded then look back at kumi.

Haruko: what you want from us?

Leangle: what they ever do to you? Why attacking them?

Kumi: (grunting) i...don't know. (hold her hand)

Leangle:_ now that is confusing and odd, is like she have no idea but her mind and body is being control by someone. _

Kumi: oh yes i remember now. You maken ki snob acted too good along the rider accept a duel with a pyon, i know a way get a fight out of you two, is to get come to me.

Lenagle: well you got us but that not luck, a bad luck you'll be having try to hurt anyone.

Haruko: yes, but your not getting a duel out of us, you hurt our friend, so you getting what you deserve!

Leangle and haruko: punishment!

Leangle pull out the seven of clubs from his hand and swips it on his staff.

**SMOG!**

He pointed his staff at her releasing a puff of smock covering Kumi to buy them some time.

Haruko: maken lock now! Heaven's gate!

She hold a chain like breaking as is so bright and is strong

Haruko: this maken have power to open the door from another dimesnion! Beyond that is incredible maken that sealed!

Takeru: so that her power? I never seen it before.

Haruko: **SPLIT THE HEAVENS! MAKEN – MURAKUMO!**

She holding a gold sword like blade and a chain at the hilt and green orb glowing.

Leangle: so that the maken you told me about , pretty epic haru.

Haruko: why thank you.

Leangle: let's do this!

Haruko: right!

Leangle pull out two cards with 5 and 6 of clubs in hand.

Leangle: sorry kumi, I'm gonna say this once. This isn't your lucky day. (scan the two cards on his staff)

**BLIZZARD! BITE! BLIZZARD CRUSH!**

Leangle to jump over as his legs cover icy fog while haruko charge in, she slash like passed her then leangle deliver a kick causes an explosion.

Leangle: and that's that.

He notice someone at the top school's roof, a rider who black suit silver wristband forarm. a red belt with a yellow buckle and a letter. An A symbol chestplate, yellow diamond and each side balde horn and a single red diamond on the forehead.

Leangle: what the?

He see the person vanished as the rider look down at the ground a cards, he pick it up and saw it's a 3 cards of Ace diamonds.

Leangle: huh…. 3 aces.

D-Blade: of diamond, don't you recognize that dark rider.

Leangle: (gasp and smirk behind his helmet) no way...the missing aces.

The rider remove the belt as they turn back to normal.

Haruko: good job ossy.

Oswald: is nothing.

Miniya:(hug her) haruko! (crying) I'm so sorry!

Haruko: is okay dont cry now, your eyes are getting puffy.

Thomas: not to mention your an enforcer right?

Miniya: right.

Takeru: I'm sorry too, even after i talk about this morning. I couldn't manage to help myself. i wanna say sorry to you too miniya.

Miniya: well is my fault too, i mean i did tell you not to call them, i guess that make us even huh?

Oswald: I'm amaze of your maken haru, I'm sure tak will get strong and we got your back right dude?

Takaeru: you got that right! Do you two think i can control my power too?

Haruko: well of course you do, all you have to is to work very hard.

Oswald: and then you'll do it.

Takeru: thanks guys.

He slip the broken phone and land on haruko till a wild goose came as takeru scream and start running as oswald and thoams chuckle.

Rodrick: bad luck?

John: oh yeah.

**Timeksip**

Haruko and oswald training as they notice a drink from a letter by takeru they drink it and sat down together.

Haruko: ossy.

Oswald: yes?

She kiss him on the lips as he kiss her back.

Haruko: thank you for the date, i love you.

Oswald: and i love you too.

He pull out the 3 ace card of diamonds.

Oswald: _these aces, and that guy up on the rooftop…. Looks like my luck is going to challenge me._

But then he smirk.

Oswald: _but i do remember he still a joker behind that card. But since my luck change me back from being a joker, my friend and i will show the ace riders what we can so._


End file.
